Western Justice
by LockBox22
Summary: When Ben asks a new neighbour to do a favour for him, he ends up landing himself and his sons in the middle of a feud that can only end one way.
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza: Western Justice

Written By LockBox22

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza or anything else recognizable. I only own my original storyline/plot and any original characters.

Authors Note: This is one of those stories that has been dusted off and polished up a bit. If you follow my work, you might have read it already.

o0o

Chapter 1

The mid-day sun rose high above the Nevada desert. The light bounced off the sand, making it shimmer; looking almost liquid as the sun beat down on the desert. On the Pondarosa, a group of men rode their horses hard; hollering and yelling as they drove a group of wild horses towards a corral.

The sun made both man and beast sweat as they worked to complete their tasks.

Ben Cartwright pulled his horse to a stop and twisted in the saddle to watch the horses. He let himself smile as he looked over the horses. They were all fast, magnificent beasts. They would fetch a good price once tamed. They were good stock.

A frown fell over his brow as he looked towards the left side. There was a pure, midnight black horse that kept ducking the cowboy's control; bucking and prancing, the horse tried to get away from the rest of the group.

Ben gave a whistle. "Joe! Keep that one in line!" He called to his youngest son.

With a whistle and a whoop, Joe got the horse in with the others. Ben nudged his horse forward as the group continued to move towards the ranch.

o0o

"I just don't know what we're going to do with the black bronco." Joe said. "He's a mean one."

Joe, Hoss, and Ben were all sitting at the dinning room table enjoying a well deserved breakfast after a well deserved sleep from the events of yesterday.

"Oh?" Ben asked putting his fork down. "What do you mean by that, Joe?"

"I mean that no one can get within an inch of him without losing something." Joe answered. "Samuels tried to stick a bridle on him and just about lost a finger." He hungrily eyed the serving plate in front of him and stabbed a piece of bacon; sticking it straight into his mouth.

Hoss shot a look at his younger brother to mind his manners. "Joe's right, Pa." He chimed in. "That horse is a mean one. I don't know if we'll be able to break him."

Ben adopted a thoughtful look. "Adam should be back from riding fence this afternoon." He spoke aloud. " Do you think the three of you could do something with him?"

Joe looked at Hoss questioning. "I don't know; maybe?"

"I'm sure we'll figure out something, Pa." Hoss replied confidently. "We've got more then enough men who have been breaking horse since before Joe was born."

"Well, we can talk more about it at lunch." Ben said getting out of his chair. "Come on, Hoss. We better get going if we're going to make into town and back by lunch. Joe, I want that stack of wood chopped by the time we come back. It's been sitting there for a week and I think it's about time someone did something with it."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." Joe replied, stabbing another piece of bacon.

o0o

Out on the outskirts of the Pondarosa, the sun was shining high in brilliant blue sky. Adam, the oldest of the three, was riding along the property line looking for broken fences. Hoss had said that he had found a couple last week and Adam wanted to make sure that none of the cattle had managed to get out. The Pondarosa was vast, and it was easy for the fences to break down.

In the distance, he saw a lone horse standing beside a rock face. Frowning, Adam nudged Sport into a gallop. As he got closer, he saw a rider standing behind the horse's shoulder. Brown boots and a black hat were all that Adam could see of the other rider.

As he rained his horse to a stop, the rider stepped out from behind the chestnut, reins clasped in one bare hand. It was a woman. She wore a red shirt, a blue neck scarf and a brown skirt. Her black hat looked well used, but clean.

"Good afternoon." She greeted him. "I was wondering if you could give me hand."

"What seems to be the trouble?" Adam asked.

"My horse threw a shoe and I was hoping you could tell me if there's somewhere nearby I can go to get some help." The rider replied; green eyes stared intently up at him within a pretty face with high cheekbones and a clear complexion.

Her horse shifted slightly, clearly favouring one of his forelegs.

"Let me take a look." Adam said, swinging his leg over the saddle horn. He dropped lightly to the ground beside the woman. Her horse stepped sideways and eyed him nervously.

"Ho, boy." The woman muttered quietly laying her hand on the neck of the chestnut and he stood still. "It's the left foreleg." She told Adam.

Adam laid his hand on the horse's shoulder and bending down, picked up the foot. Sure enough, the shoe was missing.

"You're not going to get very far." Adam told her dropping the foot. "Your horse has a bad stone bruise. My father owns a ranch not too far from here. Let's see if we can't fix that shoe."

"Thank you." The woman replied with a relieved smile.

"No problem, Miss?" Adam asked in question.

"Carter. Sarah Carter." She replied, holding out her hand.

"Adam Cartwright." Adam said taking the hand. It was small in his suddenly large hand and he could feel it was slightly calloused. "I'll give you a ride." He took the rains from her.

Adam attached the chestnut's rains to his horse's saddle and then held out a hand for Sarah. With a slight hesitation, she took it and climbed into the saddle with ease; quickly grabbing the reins before Sport decided to try out the experience of the new rider behind him.

Quickly placing a calming hand on his mount, Adam swung up behind her and wrapped his arms around Sarah, taking the reins. Then with a gentle nudge, Adam sent his horse into a trot.

o0o

Virginia City was as busy as usual with men and woman bustling this way and that. The saloon was busy and there was a small fight taking place in the alley beside the saloon. Ben rode his bay towards the general store with Hoss following in the wagon.

Raining his horse to a stop, Ben dismounted and tied his rains to the hitching post. Hoss pulled the wagon to a stop and threw on the brake. They walked into the store together and after confirming that their supplies had indeed been shipped in; Hoss took the wagon around back and Ben stayed inside to pay.

The store owner was more chatty that usual this morning. "Heard you got a wild one there, Ben. A couple of your cowhands were up here this morning. The black bronco, I believe they called him."

"Huh." Ben grunted. "We'll tame him. No horse is untameable."

The store owner leaned forward. "Have you heard of Sarah Carter?" He asked.

When Ben shook his head, the owner continued. "Seems she's a horse whisper, and a pretty good one at that. A couple men have sent their horse's over to her ranch. They have nothing but good things to say about her. Word is she's not bad looking either." He finished with a slight grin.

"A horse whisper." Ben repeated absentmindedly. "Sounds interesting." He picked the small bag off the counter. "Thanks, Jake."

"See you later!" Jake called as Ben walked out of the store.

Once on the street, Ben shook his head. Just what Virginia City needed; more men chasing after a pretty lady. Her claiming to be a horse whisperer interested him, but not enough to let her work with any of his horses. After all, they had been breaking horses in these parts for almost fifty years; his cow hands knew how to get it done.

"Hey, Ben!" Someone called, interrupting his musings. Ben lifted a hand in greeting.

The man walked over. "Heard you got a wild horse on your ranch." He commented. Ben sighed quietly; this was going to be a long afternoon.

o0o

Ben and Hoss galloped into the yard and pulled their horses to a stop in front of the front porch.

Joe was alongside the porch; just finishing chopping wood from one of the old trees that they'd taken down a few days ago. As Ben dismounted, Joe stuck his axe in the chopping block and walked over to his father.

"Hey, Pa. How was town?" Joe asked.

"Fine." Ben grunted as he took the reins of his bay. He looked around the yard. "Where's Adam?"

"Oh, he's in the barn." Joe said with a small grin.

Ben glanced towards the barn just as his eldest came out, leading a chestnut horse. Walking beside him was a young woman. As she turned Ben caught sight of wavy brown hair cascading down her back underneath the black hat.

"Who's Adam talking too?" Ben asked turning back to his youngest.

"Sarah Carter." Joe replied. "Her horse threw a shoe and Adam put a new one on. Why?" He asked in concern seeing the look on his Pa's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ben muttered darkly taking the reins and leading his horse towards the barn, and Adam.

"What's up with Pa?" Joe asked looking up at Hoss.

"Word got around town that we have a wild horse and I reckon Pa got more advice then he wanted." Hoss replied getting off the wagon seat. "Now, help me get these supplies unloaded before supper."

"But I have to finish chopping the wood!" Joe protested. "Unload it yourself."

"I loaded it up." Hoss protested.

"Life's tough." Joe replied, grinning.

"If a certain somebody wants any supper, he'll help me unload." Hoss threatened. "Now come on."

"Alright, alright." Joe grumbled, reaching for a bag of flour. Hoss disappeared into the house and Joe glanced over to where Adam and Sarah were talking. He shook his head before continuing towards the house. That was just like Adam.

o0o

"He's a beautiful animal." Adam said to Sarah as he patted the chestnut's neck. The horse started to lean into him, indicating that he was starting to trust Adam.

"Thank you, but he's not mine." Sarah replied gathering up the reins in her hands. "Goldenboy here belongs to Paul Grayson."

"Goldenboy?" Adam exclaimed in surprise. He looked over at the horse beside him. "This is skittish Goldenboy?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Sara asked smiling with pride.

"How long have you had him?" Adam asked as Goldenboy bobbed his head towards Sarah's lowered hand.

"A week and a half thereabouts." Sarah replied as the horse felt her hand with his lips. "He's come a long way."

"He certainly has." Adam agreed eyeing the horse beside him. "What was wrong with him?"

"Goldenboy used to be a cow horse and the boys would beat their hats against his flank." Sarah explained. "It got so bad that every time he saw a hat he would shy away. I just threw a hat into the corral and let him play around with him for a while. Once he was used to it, the problem was solved."

The sound of hooves came towards them and they looked up to see Ben walking towards them leading his bay.

"Pa. How was town?" Adam greeted his father

"Fine." Ben replied shortly stopping in front of them.

There was a pause as Adam looked his father over, trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally Adam spoke; breaking the awkward silence. "Pa, this is Sarah Carter. Her horse threw a shoe."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cartwright." Sarah said. Goldenboy nudged her shoulder with his nose, pushing her slightly forward.

"Likewise, Miss Carter." Ben said giving her a quick glance over. _This_ was Sarah Carter, horse tamer? Her head barely come up to Adam's shoulder and she looked like the wind would blow her away if it got too strong.

Goldenboy nudged Sarah again and she turned to quiet the horse. Adam shot his father a confused frown. Ben ignored the glance and led his bay towards the barn.

"I should be going." Sarah said, looking up at him. "Goldenboy wants his supper. Thank you again for your help."

"No problem." Adam replied with a smile. "Isn't that what good neighbours do?"

Sarah smiled in return and grabbed the saddle horn. She swung onto Goldenboy with ease and nudged him into a canter.


	2. Chapter 2

o0o

Chapter 2

A week later, the breaking ring on the Pondarosa embodied the meaning of the word busy. Horse after horse was ridden and broken until it come down to the black bronco. It took six men to load him and then only Jed, a seasoned cowhand, volunteered to ride him.

Chaps and gloves firmly in place, Jed carefully lowered himself onto the bronco and when he was ready, nodded to the gatekeeper.

Joe stood up on the bottom rung of the fence to get a better look. The gate released and out come the bronco. He looked furious. Bucking over and over, he tried to get rid of Jed.

Jed stayed stubbornly on. His hat flew off and his body looked like it was taking a pounding, but he stayed on. The black horse twisted in mid-air and then came down suddenly calm. Joe started to relax, when the black horse reared suddenly, sending the unsuspecting Jed toppling to the ground.

Joe tightened his grip on the boards.

Jed rolled away from the horse as the safety rider came out to collect him. The rider's horse snorted and backed away from the black horse. The rider tried to make him move, but to no avail. The black monster turned on Jed again and reared, preparing to bring his hooves down and crush the man's skull in.

Joe couldn't sit still any longer. He vaulted over the fence and yelled at the horse, hoping to distract him from Jed. It worked. The horse turned towards Joe, murder written in his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw Jed finally get to his feet and was helped over the fence to safety.

Joe dashed for the safety fence, barely making it over before the horse snapped at him. Two cowhands caught him as he half-jumped/ half-fell over the railing. The railing shuddered as the horse kicked against it.

Joe leaned over as he caught his breath. That had been close. The black horse ran away, squealing in anger as he pranced around the corral.

Ben ran over. He had ridden up just in time to see the entire scene. "You two alright?" Ben asked placing a hand on Joe's shoulder and glancing over at Jed.

"Yeah." Joe breathed. "We're alright."

Jed dusted off his hat on his chaps. He looked shaken. "If I were you, Mr. Cartwright; I'd consider taking a rifle to that horse. He ain't done nothing, but cause trouble and eat away your money."

With that bit of wisdom, Jed stuck his hat back on his head and walked away from the corral. "Let's get another one!" Joe heard him call.

Ben didn't say anything, but the set of his jaw told Joe that he seriously considering Jed's proposal.

"Pa, you can't be serious." Joe protested. "He's a beautiful animal."

Ben glanced over at the bronco who was snapping his teeth at one of the horses that had gotten too close to the fence. "We're running out of options, Joe."

o0o

Later that day, Ben pulled his horse to a stop in front of the small house and dismounted. He tied his horse to the hitching post by the corral and looked around. He walked onto the front porch and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Hello?" He called out.

"I'm in the barn!" A woman's voice shouted.

Ben walked down the stairs and then across the yard to the barn. The door was open and he stepped in.

Sarah Carter was in a stall with one of the horses. There were only three horses in the fair sized barn built for at least seven or eight. The chestnut that she had been riding the other day, a palomino and a pinto.

"Mr. Cartwright." Sarah greeted him as she stepped out of the stall which held the chestnut. She laid the curry comb on the stall door and dusted off her hands. "What can I do for you?"

She wore a brown skirt and a blue shirt this time. Her black hat was absent and her long dark hair was tied back loosely.

"I heard that you're a horse whisper." Ben started off.

Sarah smiled. "Is that what they say?" She asked. "I don't know about a 'horse whisperer' but I do work with horses that have problems." She shut the stall door and latched it. "Though I doubt that any of your horses have any of those."

Ben smiled. "No. Not any of my horses. But I do have a wild bronco that no one seems to be able to tame."

Sarah looked intrigued. "Really? I assume you've tried the cowboy method."

"If you mean that one of my hands gets on the horse and tries to tire him out enough to saddle him, then yes." Ben said.

"Would you like to come in have some coffee?" Sarah asked. "You can tell me more about this wild horse of yours."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Ben accepted.

"This way." Sarah grabbed her gloves from the stall wall and led the way out of the barn.

o0o

It had taken only an hour to convince her to come and take a look at the black terror. Sarah and Ben stood behind the safety of the corral fence on the Pondarosa and watched as the black horse within the fence reared and snorted. The whites of his eyes showed as he eyed them through the railing.

"We keep him in the back corral so no one gets hurt." Ben told Sarah

"Wise idea." Sarah commented, intensely studying the animal in front of her.

"Think you can do anything with him?" Ben asked after a pause as the black horse continued to paw and snort in front of them, rage dancing in his eyes.

"Maybe. I'll see." Sarah replied distractedly still looking at the horse. "He has a lot of spirit. Something that can't be easily tamed out of a horse."

"Or a man." Ben commented.

Sarah turned to face him; a small smile lighting up her green eyes. "What will happen if he isn't tamed?" She asked.

"I'll have to put him down." Ben said. "It's a shame really. He's such a fine animal."

"That he is." Sarah said eyeing the horse again. "I'll work with him for a few weeks, free of charge, and if that doesn't change anything, you can do what you want with him."

"I can't let you work without pay." Ben protested.

"If this doesn't work out, you'll just be wasting you money." Sarah argued softly. "This way, it's a win-win for both of us. After the few weeks, _if _I'm making progress, we can talk about payment. Sound fair?"

Ben thought for a minute and then nodded. "You have a deal." They shook on it and then Sarah turned back to watch the horse.

o0o

For the next week, Sarah was at the Cartwright ranch for several hours each day. Most of her time was spent just watching the bronco from behind the fence.

He still refused to let anyone near him, but Sarah was persistent. It was going to take time. She told Ben. For the entire week, he ranged from behind the fence, prancing and rearing any time anyone walked past the corral.

Adam was tightening his horse's girth as he prepared to head out for the day when Sarah arrived for the second week. He turned as she rode in and then walked over as Sarah reined her mount to a stop.

"Afternoon, Mr. Cartwright." Sarah greeted him, dismounting from her horse and taking the reins.

"Adam, please." Adam replied with a smile. "I hear Mr. Cartwright and look around for Pa."

"You may call me Sarah then." Sarah told him returning his smile.

"Back for another couple hours?" Adam asked.

"At least." Sarah said. "I want to see if I can make _some_ progress today."

"Good luck." Adam said. "Pa and Hoss are in town and I'm riding fence this afternoon; but Joe should be around to give you a hand if you need it."

"Thank you." Sarah replied. "I hope that today I might have something to show for my efforts."

"Don't worry about it." Adam said with a smile. "Pa told us it was going to take time."

Sarah smiled back.

"Have a good day." Adam said. He swung onto Sport and rode out of the yard. Sarah looked after him.

Sarah's horse bumped her shoulder and she started from her daydream. She lead her horse towards the barn, but not before taking one last look after the retreating horse and then walked towards the corral.

o0o

Sarah leaned on the fence, watching the black horse. She was able to get as close as the fence, but that was as far as the horse would let her. If a man walked by, he would start to get worked up again and Sarah would have to step back for fear of getting bitten.

She turned as Joe walked up. He was eating an apple. Sarah's stomach growled. The sun was beginning to set. She had been here all afternoon already.

"How's it going?" Joe asked.

"Same as usual." Sarah replied. "I think I'm going to call it a day." She reached back for her hat which she had set on the fence post some time earlier.

The black horse shot towards her and snapped his teeth at Sarah's arm.

"Sarah!" Joe grabbed her other arm and yanked her away from the fence.

Sarah's hat fell into the dirt. The wild horse neighed and then pranced away, looking very pleased with himself.

"You alright?" Joe asked letting go of her arm.

"I think so." Sarah replied. She shook her head as she bent to get her hat. "That was stupid. I shouldn't have gotten so close with you standing nearby."

"I'm surprised we've been able to keep him in here this long." Joe said as he watched the horse prance. "I've thought he would have broken out by now."

"He will soon enough if I can't tame him." Sarah told him with a frown. She looked at him and the frown vanished from her face. "Can I have that apple?" She asked.

Joe frowned, but handed it to her anyways.

"Thank you." She said taking it. She took the lead from where it rested on the hitching post. She walked over to the fence. The apple in one hand and the lead in the other.

"Careful." Joe warned.

"It might be better if you stepped back." Sarah said.

Joe listened to her and backed up a couple of feet. A crowd of hands had gathered to watch. Most of them were curious to see if Sarah could accomplish what they couldn't.

Sarah held out the apple towards the bronco. "Come on, boy. I know you want this." She said softly.

The horse's ears perked up and he sniffed the air.

"Yeah, come on. Come and get it." Sarah muttered.

The horse walked forward carefully, sniffing the air. Joe held his breath with the rest of the hands as he walked up to Sarah and bent his head.

He nipped at the apple and then bit into it. Sarah gently clipped the lead to his halter. As soon as the clip was attached, the bronco jerked his head and dropped the apple into the dirt.

Sarah let out the lead, letting him run to the far side of the corral. Then she climbed the fence and jumped into the corral.

"Sarah!" Joe shouted starting forward.

Sarah ignored him and started to draw in the slack in the line. Joe stopped in his tracks as the black horse started to get worked up. He couldn't get too close without scaring the horse and he was still too far away to do anything for Sarah.

The bronco turned to Sarah, annoyed that someone had dared to enter his domain. He snorted. Sarah faced him and snapped the rope behind his hindquarters. "Get up." She told him.

Surprised, the wild horse just stood there for a second. Then angrily he started towards Sarah.

She snapped the rope again, making him jump back. "Get up." She said again firmly. Another snap of the rope and the bronco started to walk.

Sarah snapped the rope again. "Come on. Get up!"

The horse moved into a jog. Still it wasn't good enough for Sarah. She snapped the rope again, making the horse canter.

Joe and the hands watched as Sarah chased the horse around and around the corral, keeping him at a canter, snapping the rope when he slowed down.

It went on for the better part of an hour. The bronco's coat was wet with sweat and so was Sarah's collar. Most of the ranch hands had left for dinner, but a few of them stayed behind to watch.

Joe looked over towards the house as Adam galloped into the yard. He swung off Sport and then tied to him to the hitching post. Frowning, Adam looked at the crowd of ranch hands.

He walked over to the crowd and stopped by Joe. "What's going on?" He asked pulling off his riding gloves.

"I think Sarah's finally making some progress." Joe replied nodding towards the corral.

Adam looked over at the corral where the horse was still going around. "How long has this been going on?" He asked turning back to Joe.

"Almost an hour." Joe replied.

"It's past dinnertime." Adam said. "I think we should call it a day." He started towards the corral.

Joe grabbed his arm. "Just wait a few more minutes."

Adam sighed, but stepped back. "Alright." He said.

They both turned back to watch Sarah and the horse. The horse was still cantering, but now his head was lowered and he was chewing on the bit. Sarah stopped urging him on and turned her back on him.

Again, tension settled over the watchers.

The bronco stopped cantering and walked towards Sarah, head still lowered. He bumped his nose against Sarah's back and she turned around.

Joe wanted to cheer, but kept quiet for fear of spooking the horse. The quiet sound of appreciation fell over the crowd.

Sarah rubbed his nose and then walked towards the fence, lead held loosely in her hand. The horse followed her, nose touching her back. He followed Sarah around the corral once.

Sarah stopped by far side of the corral and unclipped the lead. Then she walked towards the crowd and climbed the fence.

Joe and Adam met her; Adam took her hand and helped her down.

"Thank you." Sarah said.

In the corral, the horse stayed on the far side of the corral, but didn't buck or prance.

Adam took the lead rope from her. "Well done." He told her simply.

"I told you I'd make some progress today." Sarah told him with a triumphant smile on her lips; her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

Adam looked into Sarah's dancing eyes. Sarah Carter was certainly no ordinary woman. He watched as the triumph of the moment vanished from her face at his gaze. The air around them seemed to stand still.

A clatter of hooves was heard from the front yard, jolting them from their daydreams.

"Pa!" Joe shouted running towards the horses. "You've got to come see this!"

Joe's shout completely broke the spell. Sarah and Adam looked away from each other. Adam's hands started to coil the lead rope.

Ben walked towards them, Joe and Hoss following.

"Joe says you've tamed him." Ben stated.

Sarah nodded.

Ben paused and then walked towards the corral. The black horse looked up at Ben and then Sarah standing next to him. The bronco swished his tail and went back to eating his feed.

Ben grinned. She had done it.

"Well, I'll be." Hoss said shoving his hat further up on his head. "You tamed him."

The five of them watched the docile black horse eat his meal.

Ben turned to Sarah. "Well in light of your success, would you care to stay for dinner?" Ben asked.

"I couldn't impose." Sarah started to protest.

"Nonsense." Ben said. "Hop Sing would be glad to have another person to cook for. Besides, what kind of host would I be if I let you leave hungry?"

"Thank you." Sarah graciously accepted the offer.

o0o

That evening after dinner, Adam found Sarah outside sitting on the corral's fence. The black horse stood nearby, eating some hay.

"That was quite a success you had today." Adam said leaning on the fence beside her.

"It's only the first step." Sarah told him. "I still have a fair ways to go before Angle can be ridden."

"Angle?" Adam asked.

Sara blushed. "I'm sorry. I got used to calling him that in my head."

"Don't apologize. Angle's a fine name." Adam said. "I assume it's because of the angle shaped scar on his shoulder."

"Yes." Sarah said. "I wonder how he got it."

"Something we'll never know." Adam said. He looked up at the sky which was filled with summer stars. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes." Sarah agreed looking up as well. "And I'm privileged to ride in it."

There was a pause as they both stargazed for a moment.

"Speaking of which, it's getting late. I should get back." Sarah said finally.

Adam helped her down from the fence, but didn't let go of her waist once she was on the ground.

Again, time seemed to stand still. Sarah's green eyes looked into Adam's brown ones, and their heads slowly drifted together. There was no doubt in their minds what the other intentions were. Their lips were inches apart and then Sarah suddenly stepped out of his hold.

"Thank you for dinner." Sarah told him abet breathlessly. She turned to go into the barn.

"Sarah, wait." Adam grabbed her hand.

"Let go, please." Sarah begged pulling her hand away. "Adam, it's not you. I just can't do this. Not tonight."

He let go of her hand. She took a deep breath. "It's too soon." She told him. "Goodnight."

"Night." Adam watched as she walked into the barn. She didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

o0o

Chapter 3

Adam walked towards the corral where Angle and Sarah waited. The saddle chafed a bit against his hip and he hitched it higher.

He watched as Sarah stroked the black horse's nose and whispered something in his ear. Angle's ears twitched and he bobbed his head gently. It looked like he was almost agreeing with whatever Sarah had just said.

"You're sure he's ready for this?" Adam asked heaving the saddle onto the railing.

"Yes." Sarah said. "It'll be the final test for the old boy." She rubbed Angle's nose.

It had been three weeks since Angle had been tamed and Sarah had been making tremendous progress with him. Today they were going to try saddling him up. The horse that had been called un-rideable.

Tensions between them had been thick, and Sarah had maintained a professional distance between them. She refused to talk to Adam about what had happened that night on the fence. Adam could tell that Pa knew something was up, but he hadn't said anything and for that Adam was grateful.

Adam climbed over the fence and grabbing the saddle again, set it down behind Sarah. He took the blanket and handed it to Sarah.

"Thanks." She said taking it and letting Angle smell it. "I want to make sure that he's not going to be spooked by the saddle." She explained. "If he views it more as a friend rather then an enemy, anyone will be able to saddle him, not just me."

Angle gently nipped the edge of the blanket.

Ben, who sat on the front porch mending a broken saddle, stopped his work for a minute and watched Adam and Sarah.

Sarah sure had worked wonders with that horse. A few weeks ago, neither of his sons could even step towards the corral without working the horse into a rage. It was purely amazing.

Sarah moved the blanket towards Angle's face and rubbed his nose with it. Angle snorted and jerked his head, but stayed calm.

"I'm going to try putting it on him." Sarah said softly. "Here, hold these." She handed the reins to Adam.

Adam took them, abet cautiously, but Angle didn't seem to notice him. The horse was more interested in the blanket Sarah was holding.

Sarah went to gently place it on the horse's back, when gunshots pierced the late afternoon air.

They startled Sarah, who dropped the blanket on Angle's back; and Angle who flung up his legs in a rear, ripping the reins right out of Adam's hand. He neighed loudly and then came back down only to make a strike at Adam.

Adam scrambled back, out of the way of the flashing hooves. He tripped over the saddle resting on the ground behind him and landed ungracefully on his back.

Ben's head jerked up as the horse neighed the first time and seeing the rearing horse, he dashed towards the corral.

Angle reared again, hooves flashing as he prepared to come down on the man in front on him.

Sarah dashed in front of Angle, reaching for the reins to try and control the horse. The distraction was all Adam needed to scramble to his feet, away from the horse bent on revenge.

Sarah grabbed the rains as Angle came down, but he reared again, yanking the reins out of her hand and leaving behind an angry burn. The angry horse bared his teeth and shot towards Sarah.

"Sarah!" Adam shouted a warning as he threw himself at her.

Joe and Hoss come out onto the porch at the commotion. Seeing the wild horse in the corral and their brother in harms way, the two started for the corral. Hoss grabbed the rifle from where it leaned against the porch railing. It never hurt to be prepared.

Adam grabbed Sarah around the waist and pulled her away from the mad horse. Angle's hoofs flashed as he reared again and Sarah cried out in pain. One of his hoofs had just grazed her in the rib. They landed hard on the ground; Adam taking most of the impact.

Angle came down and kicked out with his front feet.

Adam rolled, holding Sarah tight against his chest, and kept rolling until he passed under the fence rail. Angle's hoof's hit the railing right after they passed. The fence shuddered at the impact.

Adam pushed himself to his knees and turned Sarah over. They were both covered in dirt and Sarah's white shirt was ruined. Sarah had both her hand clasped around her lower ribs and there were tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Adam!" Ben called hurrying over. He knelt down next to his eldest son and Sarah.

"He got her." Adam said. "In the ribs." He wiped sweat and dirt out of his eyes.

Ben touched Sarah gently on the shoulder. The tears that had been gathering in her eyes had now spilled over and were running down her cheeks.

Joe skidded to a halt beside his father and brother. Hoss was a little slower, but not that much further behind his younger brother.

"Sarah. Let me take a look, honey." Ben said gently. He pressed his hand to Sarah's ribs and she cried out in pain.

Adam looked lost as Ben quickly took his hands away.

"Nothing broken. That's good." He said quietly. He looked up at Hoss and Little Joe.

"Joe, go for Doc Martin. Tell him to hurry." Ben ordered.

Joe nodded and then took off towards the barn at a dead run.

"I'm going to carry you into the house." Ben said Sarah. "It's going to hurt." He warned her.

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes. Sarah bit her lip as Ben slide his hands under her shoulders and knees. He lifted her up and Sarah made a funny hiccupping noise.

Hoss helped Adam up, and then hovered by his side.

"Go on." Adam told Hoss finally waving him on. "I'm alright."

Hoss nodded and then hurried to open the front door for Ben.

o0o

Adam paced up and down the living room. "What's taking so long?" He demanded.

"I'm sure the doctor is just being through." Ben soothed. He gestured to the couch. "Why don't you sit down?"

Adam nodded and sank into the couch, relaxing his entire body. His left leg couldn't seem to follow through as it bounced up and down.

Ben looked at him in concern and was about to speak when the front door banged open. It was Hoss and Joe. They stepped into the living room as Ben and Adam got to their feet.

"Hoss? Joe?" Ben asked stepping closer to his sons.

"Jed and a few other fellows were hunting a couple of coyotes. They didn't know we're breaking Angle or they would have held off for a couple hours." Hoss said quietly.

"Hmm. All this trouble for a few coyotes." Ben mused.

"What about Angle?" Adam asked.

"That animal tried to kill you! And Sarah!" Hoss burst out with a confused frown on his face. "Why do you care what happens to him?"

"Because he's still a valuable piece of property." Adam said sounding a little annoyed.

Ben held out a hand and his oldest boys quieted down; Adam taking a deep breath and Hoss staring at his feet.

"He's still in the corral." Joe said after a moment. "I don't know how long the fence will hold though. He's pretty mad."

Ben nodded absentmindedly. Adam could tell that he thinking hard about something.

Finally, Ben looked up sharply at Hoss. "Hoss, I want you to take a rifle and put down that horse. He's caused enough problems already and he won't get any better."

"Pa!" Adam said in disappointment.

Ben turned to him. "You've seen first hand how dangerous that horse it and I won't have one of my sons or an employee of mine hurt just because we think we might be able to do something with him!"

Be turned back to Hoss. "Hoss, do what you have to do."

"Are you sure, Pa?" Hoss asked. "Sarah's put an awful lot of work into him. It just seems like a shame to put him down after all that."

"Need I remind you that this isn't the only time he's almost killed someone?" Ben snapped. "Now get going. You're going to lose your light soon."

"Yes, sir." Hoss said and Joe repeated it. Hoss jammed his hat back on his head and Joe followed him out of the front door.

As soon as the front door had closed, Doc Martin came out of the downstairs bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"How is she?" Ben asked striding across the floor and meeting him halfway. Adam wasn't too far behind.

"Resting." Martin said. "She's going to be fine."

He watched as both Cartwright's in front of him breathed sighs of relief.

"The hoof didn't do any permanent damage, but she does have a good bruise on that rib. I have to tell you, Ben; I don't treat a lot of young ladies with horse related injuries like that." Martin continued.

"Sarah Carter isn't just any young lady." Ben said.

"I can see that." Martin said with a smile. "She should be fine in about a month. She should get plenty of rest and stay off her feet as much of possible. Does she have someone that can stay with her?"

"I'm not too sure." Ben said. "I'll make sure to ask. In the meantime she can stay here."

"That's real kind of you, Ben." Martin said. He walked towards the table and picked up his hat. "I'll be back in a week to check on her."

"Thank you, doctor." Ben said. He opened the door and showed the doctor out.

o0o

Ben knocked on the guest room's door and when Sarah told him to come in, he did.

She was lying, half propped up by pillows, on the bed. She had no other clothes so she was still wearing her dirty riding outfit. She half sat up as Ben walked into the room.

He held out a hand. "No. Don't get up."

Sarah sat back and Ben walked further into the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now. Thank you." She answered. "Doctor Martian says I should be able to manage in a couple days. If I can ask you to make arrangement, I'll go back to my ranch then."

"Nonsense!" Ben burst out. "You got hurt on my land, working with my horse; I think the least I can do is let you stay here until you're better."

"Thank you." Sarah accepted softly. "What is being done with Angle?"

Ben turned sober. "About that." He took a breath. "I'm going to have him put down."

"You're what?" Sarah blurted sitting up again. She winced, touching her ribs and then continued. "Why?"

"Sarah, that horse has been enough trouble already." Ben explained his reasoning. "And after he tried to kill you and Adam, I thought…"

"No!" Sarah interrupted him. "I can do it! He doesn't deserve this!"

The sharp creak of a gunshot echoed in the room and Sarah flinched.

There was a tense silence in the room for a few minutes. "I'll have Joe ride out to your place later and get some of your things." Ben said finally.

He stood and started towards the door, then hesitated and turned back. Sarah had turned her face towards the wall. Ben left her alone and leaving the room, closed the door behind him.

o0o

"Hoss! How many times do I have to tell you? Put. Me. Down!" Sarah's indignant voice echoed through the house.

"Can't do that, Miss Sarah." Hoss replied firmly.

Sarah was resting securely in his arms as Hoss carried her from the couch to the dining room table for breakfast. It had been three weeks since the incident with Angle and although it had taken a while, Sarah had forgiven Ben for what he had done.

"_I respect your decision."_ She said to him later that week after Angle had been shot. _"But I don't agree with it."_

In those weeks that followed, Sarah had recovered fully from her incident with Angle, or so she said. The rest of the Cartwright's weren't convinced. Hoss had taken to being her legs as he carried her just about everywhere. Sarah protested time and time again, but he insisted.

"_Just doing my part to help out."_ He kept telling her, which was what he told her again as he carried her to the dining room table.

"It's been weeks!" Sarah protested. "I'm fine!"

Hoss didn't pay her any mind. Adam might have sided with her, but unfortunately for Sarah, he was out in the barn, getting some extra chores done before breakfast.

"Eric Cartwright, you put me down this instant!" Sarah insisted. "It's only a few steps to the table and I…." She stopped. Hoss had stopped walking and was now looking down at her with a frown.

"How'd you know my proper name?" He asked. "I never told you it."

"I'm sorry I used it without asking." Sarah apologized. "I overheard your father the other day and I guess it just slipped out. I'm sorry, Hoss."

"Don't be." Hoss was quick to reassure her. "Just surprised me a mite that's all."

There was a long pause and then Sarah spoke. "I can walk, Hoss. Please put me down." She asked gently.

"Yes, ma'am." Hoss said. He carefully set Sarah down on her feet and held her elbow.

"Easy now." Hoss said as Sarah started forward.

"I do know how to walk." She said teasingly looking up at him. "How do you think I got to the couch this morning?"

They both turned as the front door opened and Adam walked in from the barn. "Good morning everyone." He said closing the door and throwing his hat onto the side table.

"Morning." Sarah said.

"Morning, Adam." Hoss said.

Adam walked further into the house and looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "Breakfast is on the table and yet, no one is sitting down."

"Pa and Joe are washing up." Hoss said. "I thought I'd help Miss Sarah here to the table, but I reckon she doesn't need any help."

Adam took a closer look at Sarah. "She does look better this morning, doesn't she?" He asked Hoss.

"I reckon she does at that." Hoss replied.

"I am standing right here, gentlemen." Sarah reminded them gently.

"Say, if your feeling up to it, why not come for a ride with me after breakfast?" Adam suggested. "We can ride up to your place, check on the horses?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Sarah accepted with a smile on her face.

All three of them turned as Ben and Little Joe walked down the stairs, their boots hitting the floorboards with sharp cracks.

"Well, looks like we're all here." Ben said. "Good morning, Sarah."

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright." Sarah replied.

"Good, now we can eat." Hoss said happily. "I'm starved."

"You're always starving." Joe replied good-naturedly as they all sat down at the table.

o0o

Later that morning, the sun was shining softly above the trees on the Pondarosa. It was a beautiful morning to go out for a ride. Adam pulled Sport to a stop by a small lake and swung down.

Sarah pulled her horse to a stop beside his and Adam helped her down.

"Thank you." Sarah said once she was on the ground. She looked out over the lake. "What a wonderful view!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes, it is amazing isn't it?" Adam said as he followed her gaze. "We found it by accident. Joe decided to make a trail over here one day and happened upon this lake. Now we use it for all sorts of picnics and even swimming in the summer."

"'Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.'" Sarah quoted.

"Emerson." Adam replied, looking curiously at her.

Sarah blushed under his gaze and looked down at the ground. "Yes." She said softly. "I had a lot of time on my hands. I hope you don't mind that I read your books."

"No, not at all." Adam replied. He smiled. "At least someone else besides me is using them. Hoss isn't one for reading poetry and Joe prefers fiction over Emerson."

"And your father?" Sarah asked.

"He's read almost as much as I have." Adam said. "But I think most of the books remind him too much of my mother. She loved to read."

"Did you know your mother?" Sarah asked suddenly.

Adam looked uncomfortable and Sarah quickly spoke again.

"You don't have to answer that. Just…. my mother died when I was born and I often wonder what she would have been like. I just have stories from my father and brother. I wish I could have met her." Sarah sounded wistful as she looked at the landscape before them.

A reflective silence fell over them as they continued to walk towards the lake.

"I didn't know my mother either." Adam said finally. "Pa tells me that she was kind, gentle and one of the most beautiful women he ever saw. She loved to read. But she was also stubborn and had a will of her own."

Adam smiled and turned to Sarah. "Not unlike someone else I know." He said softly.

Sarah looked down again. "Adam.."

"We need to talk, Sarah." Adam interrupted her. 'We can't keep putting this behind us. We have to talk. Now."

Sarah turned to face him, her chin coming up. "Alright. Let's talk." They had both stopped walking and were standing on the bank, the water a few inches away from them.

Adam frowned; her tone was off. "Why do you do that?" He asked. "Get defensive or run away. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing!" Sarah protested. "I appreciated all that your family has done for me, but that doesn't mean you have to go poking your nose into my personal life!"

"Now wait a minute!" Adam said his tone sharpening. "You were the one who asked _me _about _my_ mother!"

"And you were the one who answered me!" Sarah shot back. "Don't go blaming me when it's _your_ fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who has a problem with communication!" Adam said angrily. "All I want to do is talk to you!"

"And if I don't want to talk?" Sarah replied.

Adam crossed his arms. "Then we can stay here until we get this sorted out."

Sarah glared at him for a moment and then spun on her heel, clearly intending to go back to her horse.

Adam grabbed her by the arm, but his foot slipped on a wet patch of mud and he went into the lake, pulling Sarah in after him.

Sarah shrieked and Adam's hat fell of as they hit the cold water, it drenching them instantly.

Sarah floundered for a moment, her feet unable to reach the bottom of the lake. It was a small lake but deep enough for a full grown man to stand chest deep in it.

Adam quickly regained his footing and grabbed Sarah. "I got you. I got you." He soothed as she finally stopped fighting and relaxed in his hold.

Sarah spat water out of her mouth as Adam held her in an awkward bridal hold. "Adam Cartwright, if you did that on purpose, I swear…." She threatened.

"Swear what? You'll drown me?" Adam asked containing a smile.

"Put me down." Sarah demanded ignoring his question.

"Are you really sure you want me to do that?" Adam asked teasingly. "You might get wet."

"I'm already soaking wet. Please put me down." Sarah replied in a calm tone.

"Alright." Adam sloshed through the water until it was up to his ankles and then set Sarah down.

She climbed onto the bank with the help of Adam's hand and then turning around; shoved him straight back into the water.

Adam flung his arms about wildly as he tried to catch himself, but to no avail. He went into the water again with a giant splash. The wave of water that sloshed onto the bank also carried his hat to the shore.

Adam came up sputtering and coughing. Once he had caught his breath, he looked up at Sarah, whose green eyes were twinkling.

"That was on purpose." He accused.

Sarah let a smile creep across her face. "Yes. Yes, it was, Mr. Cartwright. What are you going to do about it?"

They stared at each other for a while, and then Adam held out a hand. "Help me up?" He asked.

Sarah shook her head and stepped back. "No. Sorry, I know that trick." She crossed her arms. "You're just going to have to crawl of there on your own."

With a resigned look on his face, Adam got to his feet and once again sloshed out of the water, clothes dripping water onto the grass.

Sarah wasn't in much better shape. Her dark blue shirt clung to her body and her boots were heavy with water. Her dark hair was plastered to her face and neck and dripped water down her back.

Adam picked up his hat and tipped it over to let the water out.

"I believe we're even now." Sarah said as Adam stuck his hat back on his head.

"Not yet." Adam told her, a grin spreading over his face. He grabbed Sarah and picked her up.

"Adam!" Sarah yelled as he started towards the water. "I've already had one soaking! I don't need another!"

"Oh, alright." Adam set Sarah gently down on the ground. His hand was around her shoulders and their bodies were inches apart.

Once again, the world stood still and this time there were no distractions around them.

Adam's hand slipped down to Sarah's waist and bending his head, he kissed her. Sarah didn't pull away. Instead, she moved closer and returned the kiss.

They broke apart.

"Are you going to run away now?" Adam asked softly.

"No. Well, maybe not for while." Sarah replied just as softly as the lips met again.


	4. Chapter 4

o0o

Chapter 4

Several weeks later, dust kicked up behind the three horses as Hoss, Joe and Adam rode into Virginia City. They pulled to a stop outside the general store and all three of them swung down from their horses.

"Hey, isn't that Sarah's horse?" Joe asked nodding to the palomino hitched beside them as he tied up his reins.

"I reckon it is, Joe." Hoss said. "I wonder what Sarah's up to in town."

"That's Miss Carter to you." Adam retorted as he tied Sport to the rail.

"When did you get so picky about proper grammar?" Joe asked.

"He was born picky." Hoss commented.

All three brothers looked up as the door to the general store opened.

"Thank you, Mr. Fields!" Sarah called back as she stepped out onto the boardwalk. She stopped when she saw, Adam, Hoss and Joe. "Adam!" She exclaimed and then quickly recovered. "Hoss, Joe, it's good to see y'all."

"Howdy, Miss Carter." Hoss greeted her, touching his hat. "What brings you into town?"

"Shopping." Sarah replied. "My horses seem to get fed better then I do. What about you?"

"Oh, just some errands for Pa." Joe said.

"Yes, about that," Adam said turning to his brothers. "Why don't the two of you get started while I walk Miss Carter to her next appointment, huh?"

Hoss looked confused for a moment and then his face brightened. "Right. Come on, Joe."

"But…" Joe's protest was cut off as Hoss grabbed his younger brother by the collar and dragged him away from Sarah.

Adam fell into step beside Sarah and offered her his arm. She took it with a grateful smile.

"Where to next?" Adam asked as they started to walk.

o0o

In the front of the saloon, two men sat on barrels. Between them was a bottle of whisky and two glasses. Both men were drinking. One of the men was a Virginia City native named Jones and the other was a stranger passing through town. They had bonded over a game of poker the night before and were watching the people pass by them on the boardwalk.

"That's one fine looking woman." The stranger nodded towards Sarah across the street.

"Sarah Carter." Jones nodded in an approval. "You have fine tastes, my friend." He leaned in closer to the other man. "But I'd stay away from her if I were you. Rumour has it she's already spoken for." He nodded to Adam.

"He looks familiar." The stranger mused. "Who is he?"

"Who is he?" Jones let out an amused laugh. "Why, that's Adam Cartwright! Lives on a big ranch south of here with his pa and two brothers." He jerked his head towards the edge of town. "The Pondarosa."

"The Pondarosa, huh?" The stranger commented.

The man drank the last of his drink and set the empty glass back onto the makeshift table. "I think I might just go see this ranch for myself." He muttered darkly. Then with a nod to Jones, he got up and left.

o0o

Across the street, Adam and Sarah were continuing their conversation as they walked along the boardwalk. "Do you think he'll be ready to be ridden after three weeks?" Adam asked.

"I sure hope so." Sarah replied. "Otherwise, I've used up their money for nothing." She gave him a small grin.

"I don't know about that." Adam said with a grin of his own. "I think they just enjoy looking at a beautiful lady." He glanced down at Sarah.

She blushed under his gaze.

"Do you know you get even more beautiful when you do that?" Adam asked.

"Aren't you just full of flattery today, Mr. Cartwright?" Sarah commented, looking away in embarrassment.

"Ah! You like it and you know it." Adam teased with a grin on his face.

A man cut in front of them forcing Adam and Sarah to stop walking. He wore the lived in looking clothes of a ranch hand or someone who was on the road a lot. A brown hat was pushed high on his head and a gun belt was slung low on his hips.

"Sarah. You're looking as beautiful as ever." He greeted them, tipping his hat.

Adam frowned at the greeting; there was something off about this man. His instincts were confirmed when Sarah's grip on his arm tightened. Adam looked down and saw that Sarah's face had gone pale and her green eyes were wide with fear.

"What do you want?" She asked shakily.

"Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" The stranger in front of them asked walking a little closer. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Stay away from me!" Sarah starting backing away, practically hiding behind Adam's tall frame.

Adam stepped in the man's path. "I believe that lady asked you to leave." He said his tone threatening.

The man continued talking, ignoring Adam. "The western style suits you. I like your hair like that." He reached a hand towards Sarah.

Adam grabbed the man's wrist and punched him across the face.

With a grunt, the man fell to the ground; his hat falling into the dirt. The man got up quickly, hand reaching for his gun.

Adam's own gun was out and cocked before the man had a chance to draw.

With a sneer, the man left his gun alone and instead picked up his hat. Dusting it off, the stranger stuck his hat back on his head and sauntered back down the street.

There was silence until the stranger disappeared into the saloon. Adam holstered his gun and turned to Sarah. She still looked scared.

"I think I better get going now, Adam." She said shakily.

"Now wait a minute." Adam said grabbing her by the arm before she could leave. "Who was that? What did he want with you?"

"Let me go." Sarah replied struggling against his grip.

"Sarah…." Adam started.

"I said, let go!" Sarah shouted at him causing several heads to turn their way. "Adam, I don't want you to die; let me go."

Stunned, Adam let go of her. Sarah ran towards her horse. She untied the reins from the hitching post and swung quickly into the saddle, kicking her horse into a gallop as she did so.

"Trouble in paradise?" Joe asked in a joking manner. He and Hoss had come up in time to see Sarah and Adam's exchange, but not hear any of the words.

Adam ignored him and ran towards his own horse; his jaw was set.

"I was only kidding!" Joe called after his brother. Adam swung onto Sport and kicked him into a gallop.

Joe turned to Hoss. "What's up with him?"

Hoss shook his head with a confused expression on his face. "I don't know." He replied and then gestured. "Come on. We better get those errands done for Pa. Knowing Adam, he'll tell us when he feels like it."

o0o

Adam galloped into Sarah's yard and slide quickly from his horse. He looped the reins around the hitching post and ran up the steps. He yanked off his hat and threw open the door. Sarah spun to face him, rifle in hand. Adam held his hands away from his sides, showing her he was unarmed.

Sarah lowered the rifle. "I thought you would come." She said turning back to the table and placing the rifle down.

Adam shut the door behind him and threw his hat onto the side table. Through the open bedroom doorway, he could see a saddlebag lying open on the bed, clothing sticking out.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"It's for the best." Sarah said, as she stacked books on the table, still not looking at him.

Adam strode forward and grabbed her by the arms, turning her to face him. "Whatever it is, I can protect you." He told her. "You don't have to run away."

"I have to." Sarah said. "I can't let you get involved. I can't let you can't get hurt because of me." She finished softly.

"Now that's the second time you've said something like that." Adam said intently. "Now, who was that man? And why should I be afraid for my life?"

Sarah almost seemed to wilt in his arms as her defences went down. "He's a hired gun." She answered softly. "And he's after me."

Adam let go of her arms, stunned at what she had just told him. Sarah buried her face in her hands and sobbed. There was silence in the small house, except for Sarah's sobbing.

"What did you do?" Adam asked finally. He grabbed Sarah by her arms again. "What did you do, Sarah?"

"Nothing." Sarah replied, tears still running down her face. "I swear I did nothing. He wants me for his wife and will stop at nothing to make it happen. Even if it means killing you and your family. He'll do it too. Just because you were with me."

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"Because he killed my brother." Sarah burst out, tears starting to fall again. "He killed him in cold blood right in front of me and I couldn't stop it." She took a shaky breath.

"I swear I'm not playing games with you, Adam. Please, you have to believe me." She pleaded. "Samuel Barnes is a brute and a monster." Her voice shook with anger. "All he wants is my brother's land. That's why I left California, to get away from him."

Her whole body was shaking now and she looked venerable and scared. Adam gently took Sarah by the elbow and pulling her close, wrapped his arms around her. Sarah clung to him and Adam held her until she had calmed down. After a while, Sarah pulled away and wiped at her face to make herself more presentable.

"Get some things together." Adam said. "You're coming back to the Pondarosa with me until Barnes leaves town."

"I can't!" Sarah protested. "You've already done so much."

"Sarah, I care about you. I'm not about to let you face this alone" Adam said. "Now, get packed."

Sarah walked towards the bedroom and then turned back. Adam had his gun out and was checking the rounds. "Adam?"

He looked up at her.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this." Sarah asked. "I want them to hear it from me."

There was a pause and then against his better judgement, Adam nodded. "Alright." he said. "I won't tell anyone."

Sarah gave him a shaky smile and then continued into the bedroom to get packed.

o0o

The door to the front door of the Cartwright house banged open and Hoss and Joe entered. Dusty, dirty, and hungry, Joe was the first to notice the smell of food from the kitchen.

"Boy, something sure smells good!" He exclaimed tossing his hat on the side table; his gun belt soon followed.

"Yeah." Hoss agreed. "You reckon Pa's cooking something good tonight?"

"Well, if it smells like that…." Joe insinuated with a grin.

Adam came out of the kitchen balancing a wine bottle and glasses. "Oh, good." He said upon seeing Joe and Hoss. "Wash up. I think we're just about ready to eat."

"You got it." Hoss replied. "Say, you know what Pa's cooking?"

Adam got a twinkle in his eye, but before he could answer, the front door opened and Ben walked in. Hoss and Joe got confused expressions on their faces as they looked at each other.

"My! Something sure smells good." Ben said tossing his hat on the side table and unbuckling his gun belt. He noticed the expressions of his two youngest sons. "What? Do I say something wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"Pa, we thought you were cooking tonight." Joe said sounding confused.

Ben shook his head. "No. I thought one of you were." He looked at Hoss, who looked just as confused as Joe did. Ben looked at his eldest, who was trying to control a grin at their confusion.

"Adam?" Ben asked.

The door to the kitchen opened and they all turned to see Sarah, carrying a plate of corn.

She stopped when she noticed three of the Cartwright's looking in amazement at her. She wore a green dress that brought out her eyes even more and a white apron. Her hair was pinned up and she looked like a regular housewife.

She blushed under their stares which made her look even more beautiful. "What's everyone staring at?" She asked shyly. "Does the food smell alright?"

"It smells wonderful." Adam was quick to reassure. "They've just never seen a proper woman before." He teased looking at his father and brothers.

Ben was the first to recover. "Joe, Hoss, why don't you get washed up for supper?" He said shooting them a quick glance.

"Right, Pa. Come on, Joe." Hoss said grabbing a still gaping Joe by the shirtsleeve and dragging him up the stairs.

"I think I'll go get the corkscrew." Adam said with a smile as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Sarah set the corn down on the table and turned to go back into the kitchen when Ben gently caught her arm. "You didn't have to do this you know." He told her gently. "You don't owe us anything."

"I know." Sarah replied. "But you've been so kind; I had to do something."

"Well, since you've gone to the trouble we might as well enjoy it." Ben said with a smile. "It's been a long time since we've had a meal with a woman's touch."

Sarah returned his smile and went into the kitchen again, passing Adam as he came out with the corkscrew.

"Just how long have you known about this little deception?" Ben asked moving around the table to converse with his son.

"Since this morning." Adam answered as he opened the bottle. "When I met Sarah into town."

"Ah, so it's Sarah now?" Ben commented with a twinkle in his eyes. "What happened to Miss Carter?"

Adam started to answer, but their conversation was cut short when Sarah came back into the room with the meat. Turning back to the table, Adam started to pour the wine into the glasses.

"Ah, chicken!" Ben exclaimed as Sarah set it down on the table. "Just what I was hankering for."

Hoss and Joe stomped down the stairs, their faces washed and hair neatly combed. They had also changed their shirts for clean ones.

"Boys, just in time." Ben said turning to them. "I do believe that dinner is ready."

Ben pulled out the chair for Sarah as Joe, Hoss and Adam all sat. Once Sarah was seated, Ben went around to his chair at the head of the table.

Once he had sat down, he took his glass in his hand and raised it. "A toast! To neighbours." He said with a smile Sarah's way.

"To neighbours." The others echoed the sentiment and clinked their glasses against one another's.


	5. Chapter 5

o0o

Chapter 5

"Yes, sir, that was a mighty fine meal." Hoss said leaning back in his chair as he waited for Little Joe to make his move. All the dishes had been cleared from the table and washed; so they had retreated to the front porch to relax before the light was completely gone.

Joe and Hoss sat at a table playing a game of checkers, while Adam and Ben were talking about moving the herd for the summer. Sarah had put her book down to go inside for a shawl as it still got cool in the late spring evenings.

"Yes, sir." Hoss continued. "I sure do wish I could eat like that all the time."

"Then why don't you marry her?" Little Joe asked with a grin. "You'd never go hungry then."

"Hush up." Hoss ordered with a glance a few feet away where Adam and Ben sat. He continued in a lower tone. "That woman's too fine for the likes of me and you know it. Besides, I think she has her eye on someone else."

"Who?" Little Joe asked, glancing over at his father and older brother. "You mean Pa?"

"No, you idiot!" Hoss shot back annoyed as he glared at Joe. He inclined his head. "Adam."

Joe looked towards his elder brother, joking manner gone. "You serious?" He asked turning back to Hoss.

Hoss shrugged. "They've got that look." He said simply glancing at Adam.

Joe frowned in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Then a smile lit up his eyes. He moved his piece. "King me." He said in a normal tone of voice.

Hoss frowned at the board. "Dadburnit." He muttered and then looked up at Joe. "How'd you do _that_?"

"He cheated." Sarah commented from where she now stood in the doorway behind Joe.

Joe turned around indignantly. "I did not!" He protested.

Hoss glared at his younger brother.

"Honest!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Hoss asked. "Then how'd your piece end up going two spaces in one turn?"

Joe sighed in defeat and moved his piece back a space. "Just whose side are you on anyways?" He complained to Sarah as she looked over the board.

"The winners; of course." She answered cheekily looking up at him with a smile.

Adam watched as Sarah instructed Hoss on a move he could make and then as she laughed when Joe made a remark about it. She seemed to have recovered from this morning's events. He, on the other hand, was still brooding about whether he had made the right decision to keep it from Pa.

He hadn't even realized he was frowning until his father mentioned it.

"Adam? Something on your mind?" Ben asked leaning forward in his chair to get a better look at his eldest's face.

"Hmm?" Adam asked jerking himself out of his thoughts.

"You were just deep in thought." Ben commented. "Anything you care to share?"

"It's not about the herd, Pa." Adam replied still looking at Sarah. She had taken Hoss's seat and had just jumped another two of Joe's pieces. Joe was naturally complaining about it.

Ben glanced over at the three of them. "Who then? Sarah?"

Adam nodded. "She might be in some danger."

"Might?" Ben asked a small frown appearing on his face. "Either she is or she isn't; now, which is it?"

Adam took a deep breath, but was interrupted by Hoss's shout. "Ha! That's it!" He whooped. "You beat him!"

"Two against one's not fair!" Joe protested. "Rematch? And this time no helping her." He accused Hoss.

"Sorry, boys." Sarah said getting out of the chair. "I'm done for tonight." She held up a hand to forestall their protests. "Someone's got to put these cups away and I'm sure none of you are going to volunteer."

"I guess you don't know us as well as you think." Joe said grinning as he stood up. "Here, let me help you with those."

"Thanks, Joe." Sarah said handing him the two cups she had in her hands.

Joe took the cups into the house, leaving the door open behind him.

"Thank you." Ben said handing Sarah his cup. Adam reached over and handed his cup to her as well.

Ben looked up sharply at the sound of hoofs coming into the yard. "Are you expecting someone?" he asked turning to Adam.

"No." Adam said straightening up in his seat.

Hoss had stopped resetting the board and they all looked up as a man leading a brown horse walked into the yard. The man was dressed in well worn ranch clothes and wore a brown hat and a gun belt slung low on his hips.

"Evening, folks." The stranger said tipping his hat as he got closer. "I was hoping that you could help me."

Even before he spoke, Adam recognized the stranger that had accosted Sarah this morning in town. He jumped out of his seat, but before he could say anything, the sound of breaking dishes came from beside him.

All the men turned to look at her at the noise. Sarah had dropped the teacups. Her face was pale and her green eyes were wide with fright.

The man's face visibly darkened with anger once he recognized her. "So! You live with them now, huh?" He shouted. "Whose bed do you sleep in then?"

Hoss jumped up from his chair, scattering checker pieces all over the floor. His hand went towards his holster forgetting for a moment that it was resting on the side table in the hallway.

The stranger ignored the four men in front of him and went for Sarah. She backed away from him and into the wall of the house. She slipped behind Adam grabbing his arm with one small hand.

The man stopped when Adam's hand came to rest against his chest.

"I think you should leave now." Adam said his tone deceptively light. Adam had a least an inch or two on the other man and his dark eyes churned with restrained anger. He was the only thing standing between Sarah and this brute.

The man snarled. "You can't stop me this time." He tried to shove past Adam, who balled his fist in the man's shirt and shoved the stranger away from him, and Sarah.

The man came back up ready to go at it again. But this time, Hoss and Ben took stance beside Adam.

Ben's red hot glare rivalled Adam's. "I want you off my property. This instant." He snapped.

"Yeah?" The stranger sneered. "And who's going to stop me?" He started to draw his gun. Sarah stepped closer to Adam and clutched his arm tight.

The click of a gun being cocked behind them drew all their attentions.

"How about me?" Joe asked walking towards the stranger, holding his gun at waist level, finger tightening on the trigger.

The man hesitated. His gun was still halfway between his holster and waist. He was at a distinct disadvantage.

"Mister, I don't know who you are, but you can't barge in like this and say stuff like that." Hoss said. "Now, I think you better listen to my Pa and just get the heck on out of here or else my brother just might have an accident with that gun of his."

The stranger reconsidered and slipped his gun back into his holster. He sneered again and then mounted his horse.

"You haven't gotten off scot free yet." He snarled back at Sarah. "Next time your lovers won't be here to back you up." He kicked his horse into a gallop and rode away.

There was silence until his hoof beats could no longer be heard. Only then, did Joe un-cock his gun and lower it.

"Let's go into the house." Joe said looking after where the horse had gone. "I don't want to be out here when he comes back."

"I agree." Adam said. He took Sarah by the arm and led her into the house.

Hoss shut the door behind them, while Adam sat Sarah down in a chair. She still was pale and shaky. Joe took up place somewhere on the floor between Hoss and Adam. His gun still rested lightly in his hand.

"Well, is someone going to tell me what that was about?" Ben demanded his tone angry.

Sarah still looked shaken as she looked up at Ben.

"Who was that man and why does he seem to know the both of you?" Ben demanded again looking at Sarah and Adam.

There was silence as Adam looked down at Sarah.

Finally, Sarah took a shaky breath. "His name is Samuel Barnes." She said. "He's a hired gun from California and he wants my property even though I've refused several times. He confronted me this morning when I was walking with Adam. I was the one who wanted to keep it from you, not him."

"I agreed to it, Pa." Adam said looking up at Ben.

"A hired gun?" Ben asked sharply. "And you didn't think to tell me this sooner?"

Sarah looked ashamed as she glanced down at the floor.

"Thank goodness Joe had a gun when he did or else we all could have ended up dead!" Ben snapped at her. Sarah wrapped her arms around her waist.

Ben looked sharply at Adam. Anger and disappointment written in his eyes.

"Take it easy, Pa." Hoss said, sensitive to the fact that Sarah still looked pretty shaken up about the encounter. Tears had started to gather at the corners of her eyes. "I think she's been though enough already."

Ben ignored Hoss. "I want the whole story right now and leave nothing out." He said to Sarah.

"Pa, stop it." Adam said stepping in-between his father and Sarah. "At least give her a chance to recover."

"No. He's right," Sarah said from behind Adam. He turned to look at her.

A tear was running down her cheek, but her voice was strong. "It's time the truth came out." Sarah said looking at each of them in turn, ending with Ben. "I've put you all in danger. I can't keep running from it."

Ben sat down in the chair next to her and Adam took up place beside and a little behind her chair for support. Hoss and Little Joe took the couch. Joe placing his gun in his lap, but still keeping a firm grip on it.

Sarah took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"My brother, Scott, had been working his ranch for about five years and made himself a fortune with his cattle. Barnes worked for him and we didn't know but he was jealous and wanted the ranch for himself. He decided to court me and get the ranch that way.

"One night he had been drinking and made some remarks about his plan, then when Scott started to run him off our ranch he pulled his gun and shot Sam before he even had time to draw. Then he forced me into the house."

Here all the Cartwright tensed with anger

"Luckily he passed out before anything could happen." Sarah continued. "I packed a few things and then left. I don't even know if Scott got a proper burial."

Here Sarah's voice broke and she almost broke down into tears, but composed herself. "He's been chasing me ever since. I thought I lost him before coming here, but he's found me again."

Adam placed a comfortingly hand on her shoulder.

"That's terrible." Hoss said. "I can't imagine what it's done to a lovely lady like yourself."

"Pa?" Adam asked.

Ben looked up from his musings. "I guess I was a little harsh earlier." He admitted. "I'm sorry about your brother and what you had to go through."

"Thank you." Sarah managed to say; tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"We have to do something about it." Joe said intently. "We can't let this Barnes, or whatever his name is, get away with this!"

"You're right." Ben said. He turned. "Hoss, go get Sheriff Coffee. He needs to hear this. Maybe he can get an arrest warrant for this Barnes fellow."

"Right, Pa." Hoss said grabbing his hat and gun belt from the side table. The door banged shut behind him.

"In the meantime, you can stay here with us." Ben said. "I wouldn't feel comfortable if you stayed anywhere else."

"Thank you." Sarah said again. "For everything."

Ben smiled. "It's the least we can do for a friend. How much can you tell me about this Barnes? Do you know if he travels with any more men?"

Sarah didn't get time to answer as a gunshot shattered the dining room window. Luckily it missed Ben and went somewhere into the wall.

Ben and Joe jumped from their chairs and Ben went towards his weapon on the side table. Adam grabbed Sarah by the arm and ushered her away from her chair; out of the way of any more gun fire.

Another widow shattered and the bullet passed right next to Adam and Sarah. Somewhere in the kitchen, come the sound of breaking dishes. Adam grabbed Sarah around the waist and pulled her against the wall next to Ben. He grabbed his gun out of his holster with the other hand.

"Adam Cartwright! Come out or we'll shoot out all your windows!" The man yelled at them. It was Barnes.

Joe had taken the window in the study and was carefully looking out of it. Ben peered out of the window, gun held at the ready. Adam looked over his shoulder, keeping Sarah well behind the both of them.

"See anything?" Adam asked.

"Four, maybe five men." Ben said. "All on horses."

The window in the study shattered and Joe ducked the flying glass. "With guns." He pointed out sarcastically. "You forgot about the guns."

"I'm going to see if I can reason with them." Adam said and then moved off towards another window.

Ben felt Sarah step closer to him and place a small hand on his shoulder. Ben held out an arm to keep her away from the window and behind him; safely away from the line of fire.

"What do you want?!" Adam shouted out of the window.

Barnes laughed harshly. "You know what I want, Cartwright. Sarah Carter! Give her to me and you can all save your necks. Your Pa's and your brothers.

"And if I don't?" Adam shouted back.

"Then we come in there, kill you all and take her." Barnes said.

"Just come and try it then!" Joe yelled out the shattered study window.

Barnes laughed again. "There are four of you and seven of us. Who do you think going to win this one?"

Adam stayed quiet. There wasn't too much they could do, except pray that Hoss got through and was able to get the Sheriff.

"You have one minute to make up your mind!" Barnes yelled. "Make it quick! I don't have a lot of patience!"

"We can't give him Sarah." Adam said.

"Agreed." Ben replied firmly. "We just have to hold out long enough until Hoss and the Sheriff get back."

"If he ever gets back." Joe said. "It could take longer then we have. I say we….."

He was interrupted as what was left of the window shattered and a bullet struck his upper arm, spinning him to the floor.

"Joe!" Sarah gasped.

"Times up!" Barnes shouted. "What will it be?"

Joe took his hand away from his arm. The bullet had just grazed him. He was bleeding and in pain, but he was going to be fine. Adam punched out the window and fired on the men.

Ben tightened his grip on Sarah's waist. With his other hand, he punched out the window and added his gun to Adam's. One of the Adam's shots took out a man and the rest stopped firing. Ben motioned Adam to stop.

"Barnes! This is your chance to end this!" Ben shouted out the window. "Are you willing to lose any more men?"

"He's right." One of the men behind Barnes said riding forward. "You're going to kill us all! And just for a stupid girl! Let call it off."

"Tyler's right." Another of the men piped up. "Besides we still have to pick up the bounty on that escaped convict and I want my money."

The other men rumbled their agreement.

"We can always come back." Tyler proposed.

Barnes clenched his jaw angrily, but stuck his gun away. He looked at Tyler. "Come one. Let's go get that money." He said grudgingly.

The posse rained their horses around and kicked them into a gallop. Barnes looked back at the house one last time.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Cartwright!" Barnes yelled at them. "That was a just warning! We'll be back!"

Ben watched though the window as they galloped off. He waited until the horses were out of sight and then stepped away from the window. "They're gone." He announced.

Adam relaxed slightly and un-cocked his gun. Ben followed suit and stepping away from the window went towards Joe, who was getting to his feet.

"I'm alright." Joe said as Ben caught one of his arms and Adam the other. "It's just a graze."

Ben and Adam ignored Joe and led him to the nearest chair.

"I'll get the iodine." Adam said as he left.

"Here, let me see." Sarah said gathering her skirts and kneeling beside Joe.

"It's nothing." Joe insisted. "Just bandage it and it'll be fine."

"I have to see it to bandage it." Sarah argued softly.

Joe removed his hand and Sarah gently peeled the fabric away from the wound.

"It's deep." Sarah said as her fingers gently probed the wound. Joe hissed in pain. "Sorry." Sarah said removing her fingers. "A couple of stitches and you'll be fine. You were lucky."

Adam came back in the living room. "Here's the iodine." Adam said holding it out to Sarah.

She took it. "Thank you, Adam. I'm also going to need a needle and thread and some cloth."

"I think I can find some." Ben said. "Adam, you can use the napkins. Tear them into strips."

Ben went towards the stairs and Adam to the table.

Sarah poured some of the iodine onto a cloth. "I'm going to have to clean the wound first." She said. "It's going to sting."

Joe nodded and started to pull on the buttons of his shirt with his good arm.

He managed to get one arm out, but had trouble lifting his other arm. Adam dropped the strips of cloth on the table and he and Sarah help Joe removed the rest of his shirt.

"Thanks." Joe said.

Sarah started to clean to wound with the iodine. "It's not as bad as I first thought." She said. "A couple stitches should do it."

Joe looked at her. "Just dump a bunch of iodine on it and bandage it up. It'll be fine."

Sarah set the bottle on the table, slightly harder then was necessary. "Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked. "That wound is deep. You need stitches."

"We don't have time for that right now!" Joe said. "We need a plan. You want those gunslingers to come back and kill us?"

"Joe…" Adam started warningly.

Joe turned on his brother. "You most of all should agree with me. I know how much Sarah means to you. Do you really want Barnes to take her away from you?!"

"Joseph!" Ben snapped.

Everyone turned to see Ben standing at the landing of the stairs. The needle and thread in one hand and a shirt in the other. He walked down the last few steps until he was standing in the living room.

"I know that we are all tired and stressed about what is going on." Ben said. "But that is no excuse to be fighting with each other."

There was a pause as his words sank in.

"You're right, Pa." Joe said finally. He turned to look at Sarah. "I apologize. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I forgive you." Sarah replied softly.

Joe looked up at his older brother.

"Don't worry about it." Adam reassured Joe.

Ben handed the needle and thread to Sarah. She knelt back down beside Joe.

"Now. Hoss should be back soon with the Sheriff." Ben said. He placed the shirt in the back of a chair. "We'll just have to hope that Barnes and his men stay away long enough."

"And if they don't?" Joe asked looking at his father.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ben said looking to Adam.

Joe winced as Sarah inserted the needle in to his arm. "Ouch!" He looked down sharply. "You couldn't have given me some warning?"

"Sorry." Sarah said not looking up. "It helps if you're distracted. You sure you don't want something?"

"Yeah." Joe grunted. He winced as Sarah finished a stitch. "I'll be alright."

"In the meantime we should set up better cover." Adam said walking towards the window. "The windowsills don't give us much."

"I agree." Ben said stopping beside his son. "Here. Help me move this chair."


	6. Chapter 6

o0o

Chapter 6

Hours later, they were still waiting. Pieces of furniture were set up like bunkers around the windows. Adam was on lookout, leaning beside the window by the door. Ben and Joe sat with their backs against the overturned chairs, rifles nearby.

Joe's arm was in a sling and once in a while, he would shift slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. Sarah, after some coaxing from Adam, had laid down on the couch in the living room and was now asleep.

Ben watched as Joe looked behind him out the window, hand gripping the rifle beside him. Then, seeing nothing, he settled back against the chair. He shifted and winced as his arm hit the floor.

"Joe."

Joe looked at his father.

"You should get some sleep." Ben said inclining his head towards the living room.

"Nah, I'm not tired." Joe said rising to look over the chair again.

He looked back at his father as a thought occurred to him. "You?" He asked.

Ben shook his head. "Nah. Me either."

Then there was silence as they went back to waiting.

"The sun's starting to come up." Adam said from his place by the door.

Ben climbed to his feet. Sure enough, the first pick rays of the sun were peeking over the mountain tops.

There was a rustle of cloth from behind them and Ben and Adam turned to see Sarah standing beside the couch's arm, a blanket around her shoulders. She still looked pale and tired. Adam would've bet that she didn't get any sleep last night.

"It's beautiful." She said softly, looking out the window.

"That it is." Ben said looking back at the sunrise.

There was silence as they all took in the first rays of the morning sun.

"I thought for sure that Hoss would have been back by now." Ben said finally.

"Well, maybe he ran into some trouble." Joe said from the floor.

Ben frowned at that. His eyes darted to Adam as his eldest son shifted, pushing himself away from the window. Then he heard it. The faint sound of horse's hoofs. Quite a few horses.

"Get down." Adam said following his own advice, kneeling beside the window. He motioned Sarah back and clasping the blanket around her shoulders, she ducked behind the couch.

Joe and Ben grabbed their rifles and steadied them on the top of the chairs.

The horse's got closer and all three men tensed, ready for anything.

"Whoa, boy." Someone said and then a black horse came into view. It was Hoss and behind him rode the Sheriff and a few other men.

"It's Hoss and the Sheriff!" Joe called joyfully.

Sarah stood up from behind the couch at the news. Ben got to his feet and walking to the door, threw it open. Joe followed Ben, not slowed down at all by his arm. Adam waited for Sarah and together, they walked out onto the front porch.

The Sheriff and Hoss got off their horses as Ben and Little Joe walked up to them.

"Roy." Ben greeted the Sheriff. "Thanks for coming out on such short notice."

"What in world happened to you, Joe?" Hoss asked noticing the sling.

"Oh, I, uh, had a run in with bullet." Joe replied, shrugging his good shoulder. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Hoss asked incredulously. "That sure looks like something to me."

"Boys. I sure that story can wait until later." Ben said. "Joe, why don't you take the horses to the barn?"

"I'll give him a hand, Pa." Hoss said.

Ben gestured for the Sheriff to walk with him towards the house. "Did Hoss fill you in on the way?" He asked as they walked.

"Only bits and pieces." Roy said. "I would really like to know the whole story."

Adam and Sarah stood by the front door; Sarah clutching the blanket around her shoulders.

"Adam." Coffee said nodding.

"Roy. Good to see you though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Adam said holding out his hand. They shook. Roy's gaze darted to Sarah.

"Roy, this is the young lady Hoss was telling you about. Sarah Carter." Ben said seeing the Sheriff's gaze.

Coffee took off his hat. "Pleasure, ma'am."

Sarah nodded gently. "Same here, Sheriff."

"Why don't we go into the house?" Adam suggested after an awkward silence. "We can sit down and have a cup of coffee."

o0o

"That'll have to be the strangest story I've ever heard." Coffee said.

They were all sitting in the living room and Sara had just finished telling her story to the Sheriff. Adam stood nearby for support and Ben was sitting beside the Sheriff.

"It sounds like something from a storybook." Coffee continued.

"Except it's the truth." Adam was quick to say.

Coffee sat in reflective silence for a moment and then spoke. "I can put out standing arrest warrant's for shooting Joe here and trying to kill the rest of you, but unless they come back, there's not a whole lot I can do."

"Anything you can do to help, Roy." Ben said.

Coffee stood and the Cartwright's did as well.

"I can't promise anything," Coffee said. "But the warrants should be enough to keep them out of this territory for a long time. That should be a relief to you, Miss Carter."

"Yes, Sheriff, it is." Sarah said. "Thank you."

Coffee nodded. "Just doing my duty, ma'am." He nodded to Ben and Adam. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

"I'll show you out." Ben said starting towards the door.

o0o

Three weeks later, everything had almost returned to normal. Hop Sing had returned from visiting his cousins in California a few days after the Sheriff's visit and given Ben an earful about the broken dishes.

"Hop Sing leave. Come back and find that dishes all broken. Cost good money to get more. Next time, Mister Cartwright be more careful."

During those three weeks, Sarah continued to sleep in the spare bedroom. She helped out where she could, even though Ben and Adam told her again and again that she was a guest in their house. Hop Sing at least, was grateful to have someone to help in the kitchen who actually knew what they were doing.

During this time, Ben noticed Adam and Sarah started taking time to be alone with each other. He saw them sneaking off to take rides, walks, and even a couple of times just sitting on the porch together.

Ben also noticed that Sarah seemed to always have one of Adam's books in her hands. There was many a time after supper and all the dishes had been put away that they would retreat to the porch and talk the book over in low tones; like tonight.

Ben watched from the window as Adam and Sarah looked over another leather bound volume. There was so much of his mother in him. Ben smiled as he remembered the long talks he and Elizabeth had over the books they were reading.

There was also a look on contentment on Adam's face that hadn't been there before, and for that Ben was grateful to Sarah. She had made his son happy again.

o0o

The stars were out and the summer wind was nice and cool as it blew gently around them.

Adam and Sarah sat on the front porch, both pouring over the book in Adam's hand. Sarah shook her head. "I've had enough." She said. "Shakespeare is not one of my favourites. It's hard."

"The reading?" Adam asked.

"No, in keeping your attention." Sarah replied. "I can only read so much before my mind starts to wonder."

"Maybe you just need to hear it." Adam said picking up the book again and then his deep, warm, voice filled the night as he read the passage from Romeo and Juliet.   


"The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven,  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Adam's voice faded into the night and he turned to Sarah. During his reading, Adam had stood from his chair and walked a few feet away from the table.

A small smile was on Sarah's lips. "That did help keep my attention." She said gently. "Thank you, Adam."

Adam closed the book and gave a small bow. "It always helps me to read it aloud." He said walking back to Sarah. "Theatre is meant to heard, not read."

Sarah nodded gently in agreement. "After hearing that I would have to agree." She said. "Did you learn to read like that in university?"

Adam let out a small laugh as he leaned against the post. "No. It's just something I enjoy. Poetry is best left to the English scholars then the architects."

"Do you get lots of chances to build things out there?" Sarah asked. "It seems like something there would be more need of in a city then out here."

"You would be right. I still get the chance here and there, but not as much as I would like too."

"Do you think you'll ever leave?" Sarah asked. "Go live in a big city and awe the masses with your massive buildings?" She shot him a grin.

He grinned back. Her eyes twinkled when she was teasing. "Maybe." He replied. "I've always thought adventures were made for more then one person. Do you have any plans for a grand adventure?"

"I've always wanted to go somewhere foreign." Sarah replied, getting to her feet. "I dreamed once of running away to Australia. No one could ever find me there. I'd be safe and free, just me and my horses."

"Just you?" Adam asked.

Her eyes lowered and she blushed as the implications of what she had just said sunk in.

Adam suddenly dug into his pocket. "Here. This is for you." He opened his hand and on his palm, lay a gold necklace. The pendent was a star. "I saw it and thought of you." Adam said looking into Sarah's eyes. "And the name of your ranch."

"The Shining Star." Sarah said softly. Her eyes misting as she thought of her old life, and her brother. She looked into Adam's eyes. "It's beautiful."

Adam unclasped the clasp and Sarah turned, holding up her hair as he placed it around her neck. Sarah turned back to him, touching the cold pendant. "What do you think?" She asked.

Adam looked into her eyes, ignoring the necklace. "I think the necklace pales in comparison with you."

Sarah blushed at his flattery and looked down. Adam moved closer and raised her head. Then he kissed her. Sarah leaned into him and gently grabbed his collar.

Behind them, Ben came out of the house and stopped as he caught sight of Adam and Sarah. He cleared his throat. Adam turned towards the sound and Sarah looked faintly embarrassed as she caught sight of Ben.

"Pa?" Adam asked his tone questioning.

"Sorry to disturb you're 'reading.'" Ben said. "I just wanted to let you know that it's late and I'm going to bed. Make sure to check the yard and lock up, would you?"

"Sure, Pa." Adam said. "Have a good night."

"You too." Ben said. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Mr. Cartwright." Sarah replied.

With one last look at Adam, Ben went back into the house.

Once he had gone.. "I think I'll turn in as well. Thank you for the lovely time, Adam. Good night."

"Good night." Adam said.

Sarah gave him a smile and then walked towards the front door.

Adam heard the door close behind her. Walking to the edge of the porch, he leaned against the post and smiled. Maybe it was time for a grand adventure. He might even like Australia.

o0o

The next few days kept all of them busy. Sarah was still cautious and avoided going into town as much as possible so many of her possible clients were coming to her. Adam knew for a fact that many people were speculating about the two of them, but he didn't care; they knew the truth.

He, Hoss, and Joe were busy with the herds and had to spend several nights out with the rest of the hands who had been with the herds since finishing breaking the horses. Adam wasn't too pleased as it kept him away from the house. He'd argued that Barnes still might come back, but Sarah had insisted that he go out.

When he came back three days later, he was glad he'd went. By the sounds of it, Sarah had quite a busy few days as well, making different arrangements with the owners of problem horses.

That evening after the dishes had been put away, Hoss and Little Joe settle down the play with a deck of cards. They switched back and forth between games; not wanting to settle on one or the other.

Ben was going through his check book at his desk; while Adam sat on the chair closest to the stairs, reading a book of poetry. Sarah sat on the chair across from him, working on a broken bridle.

Adam was reading a love poem and then he felt someone's eyes on him, he stopped reading. Slowly, he looked into Sarah's green eyes and the world stood still.

Joe noticed this and poked Hoss. "They're doing it again." He stage whispered to Hoss.

"I think you're right, Little Joe." Hoss said grinning.

Adam ignored them. "We're going to go get some air." He announced rising to his feet and holding out a hand to Sarah, helped her up.

"But there's plenty of air in here." Joe protested, a small grin letting on that he was kidding them.

"Not with you two using it all up." Adam flung back, handing Sarah her shawl and then closing the door behind them.

o0o

Adam looked up at the stars as they walked into the yard. It was a clear night and the sky was alight with them. Sarah pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders and took his arm, leaning into his side. "Joe said he talked to Tom in town today. The horse he wanted me to work with had to be put down."

"That's a shame." Adam said.

"It is. He was such a beautiful grey." Sarah replied. There was another moment of silence before she spoke again. "I'm thinking about not taking more horses right now. Paul Greyson wants me to come and work for him in the East. He was pretty impressed with what I did with Goldenboy and he wants me to train his family's Thoroughbreds."

Adam was silent as he digested the information. "Do you want to do it?" He asked.

Sarah shrugged as they came to a stop beside the corral fence. "I don't know." She replied. "It's a tempting offer, but I don't know. There's a lot to keep me here."

"A lot?"

Sarah looked up at him. His eyes were twinkling; he was teasing. He slipped an arm around her waist and drew her close. "Ok, you." She amended. "But that's a lot." She rested her head on his shoulder.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Adam felt his mind churning with everything that had gone on in the last several weeks. He let out a sigh.

"What's bothering you, Adam?" Sarah asked. She raised her head and stepped away from him.

There was a moment of silence and then he spoke. "Barnes. You, me, everything." He admitted.

"The Sheriff has his picture." Sarah said. "He won't be able to ride into town without someone knowing who he is." She looked down at the dirt. "That doesn't make me feel any better though." She added. "Something has to be done about that man. I can't live my life looking over my shoulder anymore and neither can you."

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm down.

Adam took Sarah gently by the elbow. He turned her towards him and gently hooked a finger underneath her chin. He raised her head until she was looking into his eyes again.

"I won't to let anything happen to you." He said softly looking into her misty green eyes. "I promise."

Sarah gave a soft smile. She knew. Adam bent his head and they kissed. Then he gently drew her to him. Sarah rested her head on his chest and Adam placed his chin on top of her head. He kissed her hair. He should ask her now.

"Now ain't this a pretty picture?" A man's voice mocked them from the darkness, interrupting their quiet moment.

Adam looked up sharply and Sarah stepped out of his hold. Adam kept a firm hand around her waist, keeping her close to him.

A man stepped out of the darkness of the barn, gun held firmly in his right hand. He motioned with it. "Step away from the girl, Cartwright."

"And if I don't?" Adam asked hotly.

The hammer on the gun clicked as he cocked it. "I said, step away from the girl."

Adam felt rather then heard Sarah's sharp intake of breath. He did as he was ordered. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Samuel Barnes sends his regards." The man said with a mean smile.

Sarah gasped. "No!"

"Shut up!" The man said turning to her, the gun lowering slightly. "Stay out of this and you won't get hurt!"

Adam started forwards, ready to attack while he was distracted, but the man turned the gun back on him as soon as he moved.

"Don't even think about it, Cartwright." The hired gun warned. "I won't hesitant to pull this trigger." He turned back to Sarah. "Come with me quietly and I might leave him alive. I know that Barnes has planned something special for you."

Adam tensed angrily at the implication the man was making.

Sarah obviously realized what he meant. Her face was angry. "Go to hell." She snarled.

The man's face turned rock hard. "Why you little…..." He started towards Sarah, gun upraised.

Adam tackled the man around the waist and they both fell to the ground; the gun dropping into the dirt. The man got the first punch in, throwing Adam off him. As Adam got to his feet, the man punched him again, sending Adam into the barn wall.

The man charged at Adam, but Adam was ready for him and punched him. The man fell back and Adam descending on him. The man kicked out, sending Adam flying head over heels over the hired gun's head.

Adam landed and as he scrambled up, his hand came to rest on the man's gun lying the dirt. He picked up the gun and cocked it. The man was just getting to his knees.

"Don't move." Adam warned pointing the gun at the stranger.

The man froze; one knee on the ground. He slumped back slightly in defeat. "Alright, Cartwright; you got me. What are you going to do now?"

"Take you in to the Sheriff." Adam said. "I imagine you have a few rewards out for you."

"You imagine right." The man spat.

"Get up." Adam motioned with the gun.

The man complied, reaching into his boot as he did so. A small gun appeared in his hand.

"Adam!" Sarah shouted a warning. Adam had already seen the gun and his finger tightened on the trigger.

Adam fired, but the man pulled the trigger as the bullet hit him. The bullet caught Adam in the chest, spinning him to the ground.

Inside the Cartwright's home, two heads raised at the gunshots.

"That sounded close." Joe commented.

"Yeah, it came from over by the corral." Hoss said looking towards the door. Ben had come to the top of the stairs just in time to hear his middle son's remark.

Ben looked at Hoss sharply and started down the stairs. Joe jumped up from his chair, scattering cards all over the wooden floor and went for the door. Ben and Hoss weren't too far behind him.

They didn't have to say anything as all three of them ran towards the sound of the gunshots.


	7. Chapter 7

o0o

Chapter 7

"No!" Sarah screamed as Adam fell to the ground. She ran towards his crumpled form, the shawl falling from her shoulders onto the dirt. She collapsed to her knees beside Adam.

"I'm alright." Adam said struggling to sit up, but couldn't.

"Stay still." Sarah said. She grabbed for the fallen shawl and pressed it against the rapidly growing red stain on Adam's chest.

Tears were still making their way down her cheeks and Adam reached up to wipe them away. Sarah caught his hand and squeezed it quickly before removing it from her cheek.

"Don't talk." She said, or at least that's what Adam thought she said.

His vision started to waver and blood rushed in his ears. He felt himself falling and then there was nothing, but blackness. Sarah saw Adam's eyes close and then he fell back, limp.

"Adam." She called scared now. Her hand shaking, Sarah checked for his pulse. She sighed in relief. It was there; weak, but there. Fresh tears coursed down her face. She pressed harder, trying to control the bleeding.

Ben, Hoss and Joe ran towards the corral. "Adam!" Hoss shouted.

"What happened?" Ben asked keeling down next to his eldest son. Hoss took a look at the dead stranger and kicked the small gun away from him.

"One of Barnes men came to take me away." Sarah explained quickly. "He had a gun..."

Ben looked Adam over. "Unconscious." He said leaning back on his heels. "He needs a doctor."

"I'll go, Pa." Joe said.

Ben nodded as Joe ran towards the barn. He looked up. "Hoss?"

"Dead, Pa." Hoss said stepping over to them, the gunslinger's gun in his hand.

"Come. Help me get him into the house." Ben ordered reaching for Adam. "Sarah, keep pressing down on that wound."

o0o

_He watched as she laughed and tossed her head back, long hair flying out behind her in the desert wind._

_He smiled and started towards her when an iron grip settled on his upper arm. He jerked away, hand going for his weapon and walked right into a fist. Blood was coming from his cut lip as another hand settled on his other arm, holding him back. _

_Sarah screamed and he saw that Barnes had grabbed her by her hair, holding a knife to her throat. _

_He fought against the men holding him back. "Sarah!" He yelled as he struggled to free himself from the hands that held him back. _

o0o

"Hoss! Hold him tight!" Ben shouted.

Hoss's own face was tight as he held onto Adam's other arm.

Adam thrashed in his fever and yelled out. Ben was afraid he was going to hurt himself. Sarah came to the doorway at the shouts. Adam called out again. This time the word was unmistakable. "Sarah!"

Sarah turned away from the door, tears brimming in her eyes. Hoss looked up just to see her skirts disappear down the hall.

o0o

Sarah opened the door to Joe's room carefully and stepped inside. Joe's room was clean. But the definition of a man's clean was different then a woman's.

Sarah smiled as she caught sight of the open closet door. She touched the shirts hanging there, her hand coming to rest on a blue one. Her smile turned sad. Her bother had one exactly like it.

The door creaked open and Sarah jumped like she'd been caught with her hand on Hop Sing's doughnuts. It was Hoss.

"Sarah? What are you dong in here?" Hoss asked stepping into Joe's room.

"I… I needed to get out." Sarah stammered.

There was a pause and then Hoss nodded slightly. "I reckon I can understand that." He said. "It's not easy to be waiting."

There was silence for a moment.

"I've never seen such a cluttered room." Sarah said finally. Her eye came to rest on a bridle hanging over the bedpost. She touched it. "Things like this belong outside, not in a room meant for sleeping."

"That's something Little Joe's Ma used to say all the time." Hoss said. "I reckon we've let some things slide."

"Some things?" Sarah asked picking up a belt that had managed to get into Joe's spare boots.

Hoss grinned a little and Sarah smiled.

"My brother's room used to look like this." Sarah said looking around. "I used to yell at him about it all the time." She looked at Hoss. "Joe sort of reminds me of him. Impulsive, never takes no for an answer." She smiled and then the smile disappeared. Sarah looked at the belt in her hands. "I wish I'd never been born."

"Now, don't you go talking like that." Hoss said. "It ain't right."

"Why shouldn't I wish it?" Sarah snapped angrily. "If I hadn't been born, Scott wouldn't have died, Joe wouldn't have gotten hurt, and Adam…." She took a deep breath. "Adam wouldn't be lying on that bed with a bullet in him."

She walked away from Hoss, clutching the belt in her hands. Adam cried out in his fever again. Hoss saw Sarah's hands grip the belt hard enough for her knuckles to turn white.

She turned back to Hoss, tears gathering on the corners of her eyes. "I did that. It's because of me that Adam got shot. And all just because a man thinks I should be his." She said bitterly.

Hoss looked down at the floor unsure of what to say. "I don't know quite what to say." He said.

"Then don't say anything." Sarah said. "You know everything I said it true. I shouldn't have come here. Maybe things wouldn't be like this."

There was another long pause.

"You know you can't keep running from things." Hoss said. "Somehow they just keep on catching up to you. Sooner or later, you're going to have to face them. I think right now the thing you need to face is Adam. He cares about you, Sarah. Don't throw that away because of what happened or might happen. Trust him. He's a good man."

There was another pause and then Sarah nodded. "Thanks, Hoss." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You're welcome. Now, come on." Hoss said. "I think it'll be best if you sat with Adam for a while. Maybe you can relive Pa. I think he could use a cup of coffee."

Sarah set the belt down on the dresser and followed Hoss out of Joe's room.

o0o

Hours later, Ben gently pushed open the door to Adam's room and saw that Sarah had fallen asleep; half of her body in the chair and the upper half stretched out on the bed. One arm pillowed her head, while the other hand clasped Adam's tight.

"Sarah." Ben said softly.

Sarah jerked awake, eyes going to the occupant in the bed. Once seeing Adam was ok, she turned to Ben. "What time is it?" She asked, brushing her hair back form her face.

"It's morning." Ben said walking further into the room. "You know; it might be a while before the doctor comes. Why don't you get some rest? I can sit with him again."

Sarah shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"I call you if anything changes." Ben said. "Go on. It's can't be too comfortable on that chair." He smiled.

"Alright." Sarah said reluctantly, standing.

With one more look at Adam, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ben settled into the chair Sarah had just vacated and leaned back. He looked at Adam lying still in the bed and look of concern came over his face. Adam hadn't had any more fits, but now he just lay there, still as a dead man.

_Oh, Joe! Please hurry! _Ben thought. He looked up as the front door slammed downstairs. Then he heard voices; Joe and Hoss. Ben let out a sigh of relief.

o0o

"Sit down, Joe." Hoss ordered. "You're making me nervous with all your pacing."

Joe collapsed into a chair. "Sorry. I just can't seem to stay still." A second later, he was back on his feet. "What's taking so long?"

Hoss shook his head, but let him pace. The brothers looked up as Sarah came into the room. Silently, she handed them both a cup of coffee and then sat down on the couch beside Hoss. They had been waiting for what felt like an eternity, but in reality had only been an two hours.

Hoss looked up at the clock. He wondered like Joe what was taking the doctor so long. Sarah suddenly shot to her feet and Hoss looked up to see Ben walking down the stairs, the doctor at his heels.

"How is he?" Hoss asked.

Ben sighed. "He's going to be alright."

Both Joe and Hoss breathed a sigh of relief. Sarah clasped a hand over her mouth to hold in a happy sob. A tear made its way down her cheek as she turned away and run up the stairs.

The doctor spoke. "The bullet was a little rusty and that's what's causing the fever. He's still unconscious and you'll have to keep an eye out. But hopefully with some rest and medication, he should be back on his feet within a few weeks. He was mighty lucky someone was with him when this happened."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Ben said shaking the man's hand.

"Just doing my job." The doctor said modestly. "I'd also report this incident to the Sheriff if I were you, Ben."

Ben nodded. "I'll show you out." He said gesturing towards the door.

o0o

In Adam's room, Sarah sat in the chair and grabbed Adam's hand. He still looked pale and drawn, but he was breathing easier. On impulse, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're going to fine." She told him. "Just fine."

She laid her head down next to his and that's where Ben found her a few minutes later. He leaned against the doorframe and watched them for a moment.

"I'm not leaving." Sarah said. She didn't look up.

"I know." Ben said walking further into the room. He set a cup of coffee on the beside table. "Just brought you some coffee." He retreated to the corner of the room and sat in the spare chair.

o0o

The minutes crept into hours, and the hours into a full day before Adam woke up. Ben was sitting beside the bed when Adam stirred and opened his eyes. "Sarah?"

Ben started out of his chair. "I'm here, son. How are you feeling?"

Adam tested his range of movement and then winced. "Like I've been shot." He said settling back into a more comfortable position.

Ben felt a small grin crept onto his face. If Adam could make wisecracks, he was going to be alright.

"Where's Sarah?" Adam asked. "Is she alright?"

Ben didn't have time to answer as Sarah rushed into the room. She stopped at the door, eyes fixed on him. Adam managed a smile. "Hey."

She came into the room and Ben vacated the chair. She sat down and took his hand. "Hi. How do you feel?"

"Been better." Adam winced as he shifted on the pillow. Sarah adjusted the pillows and helped him sit up.

"I'll tell the boys." Ben said, excusing himself from the room.

Sarah waited until Adam was settled. "I'm so sorry." She said, squeezing his hand. "I..." She stopped as Adam pulled her in close.

"It's not your fault." He told her, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm fine, nothing some rest won't fix." He gave her a kiss.

This time it was her turn not to let him go. She kissed him back deeply. She pulled back, hands entangled in his hair. "I can't lose you." She told him. "I can't."

"You didn't." He reassured her. "I'm still here."

They looked up as Joe and Hoss came into the room followed by Ben. Sarah stood and stepped back as Joe and Hoss crowded around the bed. Ben watched her and recognized what was going on. He had suspected it for a few weeks. If it was true, he knew it was a good match. Sarah was good for Adam.

o0o

"Ouch! Joe."

"I'm sorry, Adam. It's not like I do this for a living." Joe grumbled. "Hold still. You're worse then a colt in spring."

Sarah tapped on the door, curiosity getting the better of her. She pushed it open. Both men looked up. Joe was trying to bandage Adam up, but by the mess of the bandages it wasn't going as planned. It had been a two weeks since the hired gun had come after the two of them.

She walked into the room and held out her hand.

"Sarah." Joe protested.

"Give me that." She ordered. Joe handed it to her. "Honestly, you'd think the two of you would have some experience patching each other up." She looked Adam over. "Did you clean this?"

"I did." He said.

"Joe, can you get me some water? In a pitcher, please." Sarah asked.

"But.."

"The water, Joe." Adam said. Joe left the room.

Sarah unwound the fabric that Joe had managed to wrap around Adam's chest. "Hold that." She told him, fingertips holding the bandage in place. Adam held it in place and lifted his arms as she wrapped the bandages around his chest. He winced as she gently pushed his elbow higher.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"How was town?" Adam asked.

"Busy." Sarah replied as she worked. "Seems several families just moved here from California. I also went by my house."

"That's a fair ways out of town." Adam said.

"I didn't go alone." Sarah assured him, looking up for a moment. "Peter Holland, he owns the property, was just checking up on things." She finished tying the bandage and then grabbed the shirt from the bed.

She draped it over his shoulders and Adam painfully pulled his arms through the sleeves. "Sarah, I wanted to ask you something. Can you pass me my jacket?"

Sarah stood up and got the jacket from across the room. She held it cautiously. "Adam..."

"Trust me." He told her with a smile. He motioned. "Look in the pocket."

Sarah reached into the pocket and pulled out a crumpled postcard. She laid the jacket on the chair and sat down on the bed as she flipped the card over. It was postmarked from Sydney, Australia.

"It's from a former university mate of mine." Adam explained. "He sent the postcard a few days ago. He's been working there for over a year. I thought you'd like to see it, maybe before you make up your mind to take that job Paul offered you."

Sarah flipped the postcard over in her hands and looked up at him. "Adam."

"I'm not a man who plays games, Sarah."

"I know." She interrupted him. "I'm just not ready to move forward yet. It's too much right now with you getting shot; I have to give up the house and..." She stopped.

"Wait, you have to give up the house?"

"I'm not living there and if I'm not taking anymore horses then I can't afford the rent Peter is charging me. Besides, a new family is going to take it." Sarah said. "There's a room in town that's available."

"That's silly. You're staying right here." Adam insisted. "I wouldn't have it any other way until I hear that Barnes is behind bars where he belongs."

"Let's not worry about that now." Sarah said, taking his hand. She saw the look on his face. "Adam, stop frowning." She ordered.

"Sorry." He tried to smile.

She squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going to run off on any grand adventure." She smiled. "Not quite yet anyways."

They looked up as Joe walked back into the room carrying the pitcher.

Sarah stood and grabbed the cup from the nightstand. Joe filled it for her and she handed it to Adam. "You need to keeping drinking." She told him. "The medication is going to dry you out."

She watched as Adam took a sip of the water and then started gathering up the leftover bandages from the bed. She gripped the fabric tight as she thought about her visit to town that morning. Adam was right; they would always be looking over their shoulders until Barnes was in jail or dead. Something had to be done.

o0o

In San Francisco, a man made his way through the rain and into a saloon. The saloon was warm and dry after the harsh rain that was falling and the man brushed water from his face, but didn't take of his hat to dry it. He looked around at the large establishment and caught sight of his target.

Samuel Barnes was near the back of the room, dealing out cards for another hand of poker that he was winning.

The man walked further into the room and took a seat near the back of the room. He brushed aside the bargirl that came to keep him company and ignored the bartender.

The man watched Samuel Barnes for most of the night. Finally, at about ten to midnight, Barnes got up from the table and went towards the stairs. A few minutes later, the man got up and followed Barnes.

Barnes took the stairs slowly. He looked drunk. The man waited until the door shut behind Barnes and then grabbing the knob, followed Barnes into the room.

Barnes started as the door to his room opened and the man stepped in, gun drawn and pointed straight at Barnes.

"Make a move and I'll kill you." The man said tightly to Barnes. Something wasn't right about the man. Even drunk as he was, Barnes noticed it.

"Who are you?" Barnes demanded angrily, careful to keep his hands away from his gun-belt. "And what do you want?"

"Who am I?" The man repeated with a low laugh. He closed the door behind him. "Not many know my name, friend." He raised his gun and stepped closer to Samuel Barnes.

"What is this?" Barnes scoffed.

"You murdered an innocent man." The stranger continued. "For that, I should shoot you right here, but I'm giving you one chance."

"And if I don't take it? You going to shot me?" Barnes asked angrily. "Isn't that murder as well?"

"Murder?" The stranger laughed mirthlessly. "No. This is called western justice."

"Get the hell out of my room." Barnes snarled. The stranger pulled trigger on the Colt. The lone gunshot echoed in the hotel room and the lifeless body of Samuel Barnes fell to the floorboards.


	8. Chapter 8

o0o

Chapter 8

Sheriff Roy Coffee stared at the telegram in his hand. It was short but the words almost seemed to pop out of the page. Samuel Barnes. STOP. Found dead. STOP. Information requested. STOP.

He had half a mind to crumple up the paper and say he never got it. Being a lawman, Roy had stopped thinking that people were always as innocent as they acted. He hated to even think it, but there were a few people he knew of who would want Barnes dead.

He never should have started nosing around this man in the first place. Everything he had found suggested that Samuel Barnes was a man whom a lot of people would want dead, innocent folks even. That man had a habit of turning even the nicest people against him.

Dropping the telegram onto his desk, Roy stood and slide on his hat. There was one thing he could do. Adam Cartwright would be pleased to know that Samuel Barnes wouldn't be bothering him or Sarah Carter ever again.

o0o

Out on the Pondarosa, Sarah made her way towards the barn for her morning chores. She slipped inside and all the horses greeted her. Sport stuck his nose out of his stall and nickered softly. Sarah stopped and stroked his nose.

"Hey there." She said softly. "I'm sure Adam will be riding you in no time." She ran her hand over his coat and realized that he had been brushed recently. She heard the clink of a bucket behind her and turned around to see Adam, arm in a sling carrying a bucket of feed. The bullet had entered his chest near his left arm but the arm had to be immobilized to reduce the chances of re-injuring his healing bullet wound.

"What happened to 'light chores' and 'a walk?" She teased, stepping back from the stall.

"Bored." Adam replied with a hint of loathing. He lifted the bucket and tried to pour it one handed into the trough. Sarah grabbed the bottom of the bucket and tipped it. "Thanks." He replied.

Sport dug his nose into his food as they turned to face each other. "Anything I can help you with?" He asked.

"Just cleaning Shini's stall." She replied. "He also needs a good brushing and then I was thinking about maybe a ride. And Sport hasn't been out much so I figured a good run around the padlock might do him some good."

"I think it's a good idea." Adam replied. They started to walk towards the stall that Ben had set aside for Sarah's horse, Shini. "As much as I'd love to go for a ride, I don't think I'm quite up for it yet." He said with a slight wince.

Sarah glanced at him in concern, but reached for her horse. He greeted her with a soft shove of his nose. "Hey, boy." Sarah said running a hand down his face. She quickly gathered the supplies and set to work brushing him out.

She and Adam made small talk. He mentioned a few stories Joe had shared with him. Sarah laughed. For the last little while they had been ignoring the future. It was never far from her mind, but Sarah didn't know what to say. She hadn't made up her mind about anything yet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when in the middle of another story, Adam gave a slight groan. He fumbled for the post and then sat down on the hay bale. Sarah dropped the comb and came around to his side, reaching for him. "Adam? Are you ok? I knew you shouldn't be up and around just yet. I should have..."

Anything else she could have said was interrupted by a small shriek as Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were twinkling. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You are such a tease." Sarah replied grumpily. "I have half a mind to smack you."

"Can't help it. I missed you." He said simply. He gave her a kiss and then pulled back to look at her. "We need to talk."

"I still don't know what to tell you." She replied. Both of them looked up at the sound of hoofs coming into the yard. Sarah slipped off Adam's lap as he turned to see who it was. Both of them were surprised to see Sheriff Roy Coffee ride up. He dismounted and looked around.

Adam turned back and took Sarah's hand. "Come on. Let's see what the Sheriff came here to tell us. We'll finish this later."

Sarah let out a quiet sigh of relief. It meant she had some more time to think about what she going to say.

o0o

"Dead?"

"That's what the telegram says." Roy replied in answer to Ben's quarry. The four of them were sitting in the living room. Roy looked up as Sarah offered him a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

Sarah retook her seat beside Adam on the couch and looked at Roy as he spoke again.

"I have it here." Roy pulled it from his vest and handed it Ben. Ben unfolded it and read the short message with a frown. "Barnes was a man with many enemies. It doesn't surprise me that someone else would have wanted him dead. I am surprised that the person who did this didn't want the reward."

"Reward?" Adam asked, taking the telegram his father held out to him.

"Oh, yes. When we put out a warrant or wanted poster, we usually offer some small monetary reward to give folks an incentive to come forward. It helps us catch the criminals and gives us an opportunity to give back to the community. It would have been much easier to just tell the local sheriff's office in San Francisco about Barnes then to shoot him."

Adam looked the telegram over and then handed it to Sarah. "Well maybe someone decided that the world was better off without Barnes."

"I guess." Roy replied. He set the coffee cup on the table and stood. "Well I need to be getting back to town. Thanks for the coffee, ma'am." He nodded to Sarah.

Ben walked with Roy to the door. "Thanks for coming by, Roy. I think we'll all sleep easier knowing that no more hit men will be coming to our door."

Roy played with the hat in his hands and then placed it on his head. "Ben, I have to ask. All your boys are here? None of them made a quick trip to California?"

Ben frowned. "Roy. You don't think..."

"I don't." Roy assured Ben. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask, Ben. I'll be sure to let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Roy." Ben opened the front door and showed the Sheriff out.

o0o

His legs felt heavy as he climbed up the stairs. Joe had been out with Hoss for the two days riding along the property line. A couple of their cows had made it into a neighbouring field and they had found two breaks in their fence. It was only three in the afternoon, but he was ready for a bath and some rest.

Grabbing the knob, he turned it and stepped into his room. It was just as messy as he had left it. With a sigh, Joe started to straighten up. He bent down to gather the clothes on the floor and realized that there was quite a few random things under his bed.

Throwing the clothes onto his duvet cover, he got down on his hands and knees. He grabbed the mess of random things and yanked it out. "So that's where you went." He muttered seeing the halter that he had been mending before Adam had been shot. With the amount of people in the room it must have slipped under the bed.

He realized that there was a letter stuck to the bottom of the pile. With a frown, he pulled it out and realized it was addressed to Adam. Curious, Joe tore open the letter and read it quickly. His eyes widened and he took off at a run for the stairs. "Pa!"

He thundered down the stairs, seeing Ben look up in alarm. "What is it, Joe?"

Joe breathlessly handed the piece of paper to him. "I found this letter in my room. It's from Sarah to Adam. Pa, I think she sent someone after Barnes."

Ben looked sharply at his son. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Just read the letter." Joe replied. He watched as Ben's face changed from confused to concerned.

"How'd this end up in your room?" Hr asked.

Joe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe when you all were using my room to sleep. It could have fallen out of her bag or something."

"Stay here." Ben told him. "I'm going to ask Sarah about this letter."

o0o

After the Sheriff had left Adam and Sarah had returned to the barn to finish their chores. Sarah was brushing Shini when Adam asked the question.

"How do you feel now that Barnes is gone?"

Sarah stopped her brushing and thought for a moment. "It feels strange." She admitted. "I mean it's better knowing that he's not going to jump out from around a corner, but I knew he was following me, so it's weird to not have something around that's been a part of your life for a while. I don't know if it's right, but I can't help thinking what would have happened if someone would have killed him sooner. Maybe none of this would have happened."

Adam nodded thoughtfully from where he sat on the hay bale. "Maybe."

Sarah resumed her work. "I just wish none of this had ever happened." She finished brushing her horse and replaced the brushes into the bucket. Adam stood and held out his hand. She handed the bucket to him.

"I'll get the tack." He said.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said. Adam nodded and walked towards the tack room.

Sarah looked up as Ben walked into the barn. She frowned at the look on his face. Something was wrong. She slipped out of the stall and closed the door behind her.

Silently, Ben handed the letter to her. Sarah quickly read it. Her eyes got big and her face pale. "Oh."

"Can you explain this to me?" Ben asked. "What where you thinking, Sarah?"

"This isn't what it looks like." She tried to reassure him. "I wrote this a while ago. I thought I had destroyed it."

"Destroyed what?" Adam asked. They both turned to face him. He had two bridles slung over his uninjured shoulder. He glanced between the two of them. "What's going on?"

"We're talking about this letter." Ben said, motioning to the paper Sarah held. She held it tight like someone was going to take it away from her.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said. "I wrote it a long time ago."

"Can I see the letter?" Adam asked. Sarah hesitated, and then handed it to him. Adam took it carefully and opened it. Sarah's handwriting was neat and the letter was short, but full of emotion.

_Dear Adam, _

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, but I have to leave. I can not stay with the shadow of Samuel Barnes hanging over my head. He stays with us even in our happy moments together and that is no way to live. _

_I am leaving to do what I should have done long ago. I have some unfinished business in California that I __**must**__ take care of. I'm sorry. Please thank your father and brothers for their kindness. _

_I wish it didn't have to be this way! How I long to stay with you, Adam! To continue making our memories, and discovering more about each other with each passing day. _

_I love you with all my heart._

_Sarah_

Adam folded the letter and didn't say anything. His expression was unreadable. "You were planning to go after Barnes." His tone was flat and emotionless.

"No." Sarah protested.

"That's what Joe figured too." Ben said. "He found the letter in his room."

"Joe was wrong." Sarah said forcefully. "I thought about it. I thought about hiring someone, but that's all I did. I swear."

"It sounds like you were pretty serious about it."

"Pa." Adam interrupted anything else that could have been said. "Can you give Sarah and I a few minutes, please?"

Ben nodded and walked out of the barn. Adam folded the letter and handed it back to Sarah. She refused.

"I don't want it. I thought I had gotten rid of it."

"Why did you write this?"

"I wrote it because I couldn't live like with his shadow hanging over my head. I couldn't imagine possibly making a life with you and then have Barnes come back and make our lives hell. And he did. You got shot."

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"You got shot. But I couldn't go through with it. I thought about what you would say if you ever knew and I couldn't do it. I know it's wrong."

Adam looked at the letter in his hand. "I wish you had told me you were feeling this desperate. You were going to leave, Sarah. Leave without talking to me."

She held back tears as she looked at the floor.

"Now I know that I don't understand what this must have been like for you, but I thought we agreed not to keep things from one another. Especially something like this." He held up the letter.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

Adam looked at the letter and then tore it up, stuffing the pieces into his pocket. "I'm glad you didn't leave." He told her. "But if anyone ever saw this letter, they might think you have something to do with Barnes. I'll get rid of this."

"Ok." Sarah nodded.

"Come here." He motioned her closer and pulled her into a hug. "I wish you had told me."

"It was a thought. I didn't think it would go this far. I should have burned it." She said into his shoulder.

"It's ok. I believe you." He said reassuringly.

o0o

Adam nudged Sport forward so that he rode beside Sarah. They still hadn't found time to talk during the last two days. He had suggested the ride partly because he was tired of being cooped up on the property and partly because he knew that this would be a longer conversation. He stuck a hand into his pocket to make sure the letter was still there.

Sarah rained Shini in and looked at him. "The lake?" She asked questioningly. "I didn't bring a change of clothes."

Adam grinned as she alluded to the first time they had been at this spot together. "Me either. I think we'll leave the swimming to the fish this time. I did however bring a blanket. "

They dismounted and made sure the horses would be comfortable. Adam spread out the blanket and sat down, stretching out his long legs. Sarah sat down beside him. There was silence. Sarah picked at a loose thread on the blanket.

Adam took her hand. "Relax." He told her. "We're don't have to rush into this. Let's just enjoy the view, alright?"

"Ok." She said with a small smile. "I just keep thinking about everything that happened. It doesn't feel like it's my life. What Barnes did..." She shook her head.

"I'm fine." He assured her once again. "We're all fine. You are not responsible for the actions of Barnes, Sarah. No one is. He did what he thought he had to do, no matter how insane it was."

Sarah looked up at the tree above them and sighed. She looked back and him and wiped away tears before answering. "I know. It just scares me that he would have done something that insane. That I was considering doing something that insane. I really don't know what I was thinking."

"He had you scared. But Barnes isn't going to bother you anymore and the thing with the letter is in the past. You just have to worry about the future."

"The job." She sighed. She pulled a letter from her pocket and placed it on the blanket between them. "I got this letter yesterday. Paul Greyson asked me if I'd considered his offer. He is prepared to pay my way to his family estate in the East. He doesn't know it yet, but I sent a letter back to him. I declined his request."

Adam didn't pick up the letter. "Why?"

"It wasn't right." Sarah replied. She tapped the envelope. "The language in this letter suggests that he might want something more from me then just being a trainer for his horses."

Adam tried not to smile.

"What?" Sarah asked with a slight laugh. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Just the opposite." Adam admitted. "I suspected he might be up to something like that. Beautiful woman like you, I've heard a few things around the general store. I defended your honour of course."

"Of course." Sarah repeated with a smile.

"I want to show you a couple things." Adam dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Sarah. The postcard from Australia was on top.

Sarah frowned but took them and opened the letter. She read it silently and then looked up at him. "This is a letter requesting passage on a ship sailing from New England."

"Look at the date." He told her. "I wrote this before we met. I haven't told anyone this, but I've been thinking for almost a year about getting out of here. I have an itch to get back into the city. The postcard was the last straw. Fred says that Australia is the perfect place to get work as an architectural engineer. I want you to come with me."

He dug into his pocket. Sarah tensed, hands gripping the papers tight, as he held out a ring. "I told you that I wasn't a man who played games, Sarah. Will you marry me?"

Sarah didn't say anything. She tried to find her voice.

"We can travel to New England, stay with some relatives of mine and then sail for Australia. We'll get the minister to marry us before we leave. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds fast. I don't know..." She stopped. "Australia huh?"

Adam smiled. "Sarah, I love you and I want to have a life with you, here or in Australia. Will you marry me?"

"Yes; I'll marry you." She told him with a smile. Adam took her finger and slipped the ring on. He learned over and kissed her.

Sarah settled into his side and looked at her ring. "It's beautiful." She looked up at him. "Just to clear, I'm marrying you because I love you, not because you're taking me to Australia."

"I know." Adam kissed her again. "We should talk about how we want this to go." He said with a smile.

"Well first you need to tell your family." Sarah told him.

Adam shot her a grin. "I think first we should take that swim."Adam got up and pulled Sarah to her feet, grabbing her around her waist.

"Adam!" She protested with a laugh, trying to get out his hold. "Our clothes!" He lifted her into his arms and headed for the water. "Remember what happened last time you tried this?" She warned.

"I remember." He told her with a smile. "The mud, the water, the kiss." He stopped at the edge of the lake. "You make me happy, Sarah."

"And so do you Mr, Cartwright." Sarah whispered before their lips met again. "So do you."

The End


End file.
